Sleepless Nights Matt and Mello fluff
by GrapeWine7
Summary: A series of fluffy stories about Matt and Mello! CHAPTER 43! is UP... PLEASE SEND IT YOUR OPINTION ABOUT WHAT THE NEXT THEME SHOULD BE! Rated to be safe! Reviewers & Ideas welcome!I'm baaaaaaaaack.
1. Sleep

He was running. Where? No one knew. Not even him. He had just seen it, his mothers death. She dangled from the ceiling of the attic, held by a noose made with a belt. Sobbing and nauseted, he fled. He was alone now. Alone with his father, who beat him for no reason other than to soothe his vain anger. He tried to pass through the front door, only to be pulled back by the collar. Shaking, he breathed in a smell of stale beer and cheap cigars, and gagged as his father grabbed neck and...

Mello woke in a cold sweat, aching as if he had been tossed around like dough. He wiped his face off with the back of hand and quietly climbed down the ladder leading to the ground. Wrapping one hand around himself like a tight hug, he used his other hand to poke Matt's shoulder. Matt moaned and turned to face Mello. "Mmmh...Mello? Did you have a bad dream?"

Mello nodded, still shaking and Matt patted the part of the matress next to him, "You're okay now, alright?" Matt whispered as Mello covered himself up, and Matt kissed the top of Mello's head as he fell back asleep. Mello hugged Matt graciously, and drifted slowly into a happy slumber.

Matt awoke the next morning finding himself being clinged to...by Mello...odd. What was Mello doing in his bed? "Oh wait, now I remember..."

He smiled and closed his eyes, drifting back asleep, hoping Mello would wake him later.

A/N: Ummmm This is a series of short storys I'll be writing. REVIEW! PLEASE!

Flames will be used to roast Near.


	2. Good Dog

Ok, heres the next short story...I think...

Um, I don't own Death note characters,

Or any other cartoon characters...besides my own...Urm...

Mello:Can we get on with this

No...no we can't...

"AUGH!

Mello sat up, wondering what in the name of Kira was going on. He got out of bed and walked out into the living room, half asleep. Bumping into the chair in the middle of the room, he made his way into the laundry room in the small apartment he and his friend Matt shared. Matt was sitting in the corner with what looked like a pink rag. "What the...Matt?" Mello said, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmmmm...my shirt..."

Mello focused his eyes on the rag in Matt's hands. It was pink, and striped and..."Oh...oh Matt!" Mello dropped over by him on the ground.

"My only...only shirt..." whimpered Matt.

"Um...I think this is what did that," stated Mello as he pulled out his own pair of red boxers.

Matt glared at the boxers. "Aren't those yours?"

"Erm...yes, but..."

"Didn't you do the laundry?" Matt growled.

"Yes but..."

"Then I think YOU should fix THIS."

Mello sighed. "Ok..."

It was fair after all, seeing as how EVERY time he needed chocolate, Matt would either run to the store or somehow pull a bar out of nowhere. "If it makes you feel better, you look sexy without your shirt on." Mello called as he walked out the front door.

"Meh..."

The cool crisp air met Mello as he walked down the steps. Mounting onto his motorcycle, he placed his helmet on his head. Starting the cycle, he reved his engine and sped off down the street towards the clothes shop. He parked his motorcycle outside infront and jumped off. Entering the store, the bell on the door rang, making a _DING! _as it hit the rim. A teen dressed in a black jacket and wearing dark shades that contrasted his hair looked up at him. Mello shot him a leer. _Great...probably thinks I'm some freak that cross-dresses to look like a woman._ Mello trodded over to the rack of shirts in the corner of the small room. Pulling a striped shirt off of the rack, he held it up. _Perfect...now...what about another shirt? _Mello walked over to another rack and pulled a simple t-shirt out. It had a dogs collar printed on the top going around the shirt. Mello laughed. _How cute. _Making his way to the counter, Mello pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. Grabbing his change on the way out, he paused at the door and turned to the teen who was still browsing in the shelf of pants. Glaring, he walked out to his motorcycle and placed the bag of clothes against the handle. Finally reaching his destination, Mello marched up the front steps and back into the apartment. Matt was still sitting in the corner of the laundry room, but with a cigarette in hand. Smiling, Mello placed the bag on the floor next to him. Matt looked at the bag and placed his hand inside, pulling out the striped shirt. He then grabbed the dog collar tee out of the bag and smirked. "Whats this supposed to mean?" he asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

Mello patted Matt's auburn hair. "Good doggy."

"Woof."

They laughed, but it was short lived, for Mello had pulled out his gun and was aiming it at the cig in Matt's hand. "Now be a good puppy and put that thing OUT!"

Okay, well this one was longer lol...PLEASE REVIEW! I'll let you pat MattPuppy!


	3. L's Valentine's Day Party

Okay, I feel like being productive today so heres the next short story.

PARTY AT L's HOUSE!

[Lets pretend he didn't die )

I DON'T OWN ANYONE

It was a cold Valentines Day, thought Matt as he walked out of the apartment to get the morning mail. Pulling the letters out of the box, he glanced at a card that was pink and covered in red hearts. Looking closer, he found it was from L. He opened the letter as he walked back inside. Mello, who was eating the heart-shaped chocolates Matt had given him, looked up and stared as he read the invitation out loud. "Misters L and Light would like to invite you to their first annual Valentines Day party at their headquarters at 5:30pm on Valentines Day, please call to tell us if you are going to attend this party."

"Misters L and Light?" Mello snorted.

"Thats what it says...I'm going to tell them we're coming." said Matt as he pulled out his cellphone.

The phone rang 3 times before someone answered. It was Watari. "Hello, may I ask whom you are calling for?"

"Hey, this is Matt. I was calling to tell L that Mello and I will be coming to his party."

"Oh, of course." Watari said. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"No, he's probably busy, tell him I'll see him later, and that he better stock up on chocolate." Matt stated, half laughing at his remark about the chocolate.

"Alright then, goodbye."

Matt shut his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Gazing over at Mello, he smiled. "What do you want to do before 5?"

Mello placed his chocolate hearts on the table. Thinking for a moment, he paused and fiddled with the cross on his necklace. "How about the movies?"

Matt agreed so it was off to the movies, but first they decided to eat some lunch, for it was to late to eat breakfast. Afterwards, they got out of the movies and drove home on Mello's motorcycle. It was about 4 o'clock and they still needed to waste an hour. Matt pulled out his X-box and plugged in a game. Mello sat in the chair behind him and watched him play. By 5, Mello was running around the house trying to find his shoes while Matt was putting on his vest. Finally, he found his boot and ran out the door. After driving for about 30 minutes, Matt and Mello got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the headquarters. Mello knocked and the door swung open, revealing Light. "Oh, hello." Light said.

Matt smiled and walked past him pulling Mello along. "L is in the kitchen with Near and Misa." Light said, pointing to the open arch in the next room.

They nodded and walked into the kitchen. L was stirring what looked like cookie batter, while Misa was stirring the punch. Near was sitting in the corner with his toys. "I swear, he must eat those things" whispered Mello.

"Hello you two."

Matt turned to view the man sitting akwardly on a chair. Mello had already walked over to give L a hug. _Mello is so different around L and I..._Matt thought. "Hey who else is coming?" asked Mello, leaning over the table.

"Well, I invited my dad...but ever since the...ahem...moment he viewed with L and I at the hotel...he hasn't really talked to me." answered Light, "And Takada is too busy..."

"Good! Misa-misa hopes she gets NO candys or Valentines!"

Mello sighed. Matt knew Misa bothered him beyond reason because he hated the fact Misa reminded Matt of him. It was all in good humor thought...but he guessed that Mello took him too seriously. Matt leaned over and whispered quietly into Mello's ear, "You're prettier."

Turning a vivid shade of red, Mello looked down at the bowl. Noticing the moment of silence, Light said, "Hey, why don't I put in some music?"

"Wonderful idea, Yagami-kun." answered L.

Finishing with the punch, Misa walked over to the table in the far side of the room. "L?" Mello asked, "What's in the punch?"

"A little bit of rum...and other things...why?" said L as though it was perfectly normal to serve minors those things.

"Oh...well tonight should be fun then..." smirked Matt.

Mello playfully glared in his direction, "Pervert."

And so the party went on...until about 2 in the morning. "Liek...Matty? I'm soooo drunked..." slurred Mello.

"Erm mh...Soz am I Marshmelloooo. Soz am I..." stated a horiziontal Matt.

"Where'd L and hic Liiiiight go?" asked Mello, still slurring his words.

"I dunno...the bedrooms...?"

"Ohhhhh..."

"Soz...should we...ya knows...go in a bedrooms too?" asked Matt, placing a hand on his head.

"Yeahs"

Needless to say, they both woke up naked in an unfamilar bedroom at L's headquarters with major headaches.

Valentines Day is only dangerous when L gives you the punch...


	4. AN: REVIEWERS PRESENT!

So this story is for all of my reviewers! hands them roses and chocolates

Anyway...I'm going to let YOU pick the theme...review with your choice and the one I like the best will be written first, other review choices will be written later.

So, you name any theme about Matt and Mello ( and all other characters can be added too)

Send in your opitions from now until the 30th of December. 6 days!

_Please be specific about what the other characters are there for. Don't say, "Write one about Matt and Mello in the mall picking out clothes and Matsuda is there."_

_I'd like to know exactly WHY he or she is there, k?_

Alright! Have a Merry Christmas, and happy holidays to all!

With Love,

Madisyn


	5. Mellow NOT A REVIEWERS PRESENT!

I don't own anything besides this story...not Death Note, because if I did, Mello and Matt wouldn't be dead...[

anyway...on with it.

Mello walked back into the bleak apartment after buying chocolate from the nearest store, to view his roommate hopping and dancing around the worn out couch. With wide eyes, he walked over to him and sat down on the couch. Matt, the roommate, who was still dancing, didn't seem to see him, until Mello grabbed onto his leg and tugged him onto the couch. "Hey-!"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dancing, why?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy...besides when we're-" Mello answered.

"Well...I was just done beating a song on DDR and it was hard and I felt that I needed to dance!" said Matt, blushing.

"Hm...okay.

Matt got up and walked over to the DDR mat and picked it up, folding it and tucking it into a corner. He turned to the chair next to him and snached his DS off of the arm. He sat down and began playing, until Mello interupted him. "What song?"

"Hrm..."

"Matt."

"What?"

"Pause the game, before my gun finds your face, and not the good type of gun, and answer my question!" barked Mello, reaching for the croch of his pants.FOR THE GUN YOU PERVS!

CLICK "Ok, I think it was Mellow."

"Mellow? As in the one with the w at the end?" asked Mello.

"Yeaaah." Matt answered, mildly annoyed.

"Aw. Matty-watty was thinking of meeee..." said Mello, patting Matt's soft auburn hair.

"Meh. So what if I was?" said Matt with a red face.

"See, this is why YOU have to get me chocolate, because you miss me so much when I'm gone!" teased Mello.

"Well, then you should get me cigarettes, because I left a camera in my room while I was gone, and I happen to know you went in there and put on one of my shirts."

"I WAS COLD!"

"So cold you had to snuggle under my sheets too?"

"YES!"

Matt looked at Mello and raised an eyebrow. Mello glanced up at him and then looked away. A moment of silence occured and then..."Awww! Come 'ere my chocolate bear!" said Matt, wrapping his arms around Mello.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!"

"Oh you know you love me!"

"I do love you, but I really wish you would stop ---"

Matt planted a kiss on Mello's lips. "Nevermind." mumbled Mello softly.

"Thats what I thought, uke-head."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Uke-head, uke-head, uke-head..." sung Matt, skipping around the couch, while Mello chased after him angrily.

"I AM NOT THE UKE! YOU KNOW THAT!"

Matt stopped skipping and faced the door. Mello was clinging onto him as he turned his eyes to view the doorway. "It's nice to see that you to are getting along with out me."

"L! Um...whoops.." stammered Mello, letting go of Matt.

"It's alright, anyway...I was wondering if you two would like to come with Yagami-Kun and I to the Japanese Chocolate Convenion."

"WOULD I?" shouted Mello.

"Oh my..."

Next story- the chocolate convension adventure!


	6. Chocolate Convention

Okay well, heres the story you've all been waiting for! Mello, Matt, L, and Lights trip to the JAPANESE CHOCOLATE CONVENTION!

----------------------------------------------

L was watching Mello, who was running around, throwing random items into a suitcase and screeching for people to hurry. Matt was sitting next to his suitcase on the floor, placing shirts, pants, and boxers into it, and laughing silently at Mello's behavior. L smiled at the two former Wammy house residents. Light, finally walking into the tiny apartment, took notice at Mello's odd reactions, and sighed, shaking his head. _What odd people I know..._he thought.

Grabbing Matt's hand, suitcase and all, Mello rushed pass L and Light, and out the door to the car that was parked outside. Matt saw that this car was not holding Watari in the drivers seat. That, and the fact that he had never seen it before in his life. It was a beautiful shade of brown, and the interior was white leather. Humming in approval, Matt patted the hood of the car, while Mello loaded the trunk with the suitcases. Light saw Matt gasing at the car and walked over. "I got this car last Tuesday...I'm really proud of it, bought it myself."

"Lucky--" started Matt, but was interupped by an angry Mello.

"GET IN THE CAR BEFORE I RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!"

"Lets go then, Yagami-Kun" said L, poking Light's shoulder.

Getting into the backseat with Mello, Matt pulled out his DS. "Oh no. You're going to talk to me or something. Turn that freakin' thing off" stated Mello angrily, grabbing the game out of the gamer's hand.

"Fine...what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about strawberrys. Do you think there will be chocolate covered strawberrys at the convention Yagami-Kun?" asked L.

"Maybe...but I think you'll have to buy a cooler so they don't melt on the way back." answered Light.

"So, how did you guys get these tickets anyway?" asked Matt.

"Eh, Misa got mad at me for loving L again and tried to kill me...so my dad sent us away for awhile so she can cope..." Light sighed.

"YOU'RE DAD IS AWESOME!" shouted Mello.

"But, but you still think I'M awesome riiiight?" pouted Matt.

"Of course Matty..." said Mello, leaning his head on Matt's shoulder and letting a yawn loose.

An hour later, Matt and Mello were still asleep in the backseat, while Light was pulling into the convention parking lot. L prodded the two sleepy-heads awake, and hopped out of the car. Mello, opening one eye and then the other, finally realised where he was and let out a squeal of excitement. Matt, hearing this, awoke with a startled look, and was dragged out of the car, half asleep, by Mello. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-" gasped Mello, gazing at the giant chocolate fountain topped with mounds of pockey and marshmellow fluff.

"Calm down Mello..." sighed Light.

"STRAWBERRYS!" shouted L, walking quicky to a counter and pulling Light along.

"LOOK! PURE CHOCOLATE BARS!" yelled Mello, grabbing Matt's hand.

Mello walked over to the counter with the chocolate bars and took a sample. The girl at the table smiled politely at Mello and handed him a bag of the chocolate for free. Thanking her, he waltzed back over to Matt happily. "Matt, look."

Matt glanced over to the area in which Mello was pointing. The sign on the table read: "CHOCO RABBIT MADNESS THE VIDEOGAME!"

Matt ran over to the counter to buy the chocolate filled videogame as Mello looked on laughing.

By the end of the day, Mello had eaten so many chocolate items, aloong with Matt, who splurged and had eaten a few chocolate cookies and cakes. Okay, make that multiple. He wasn't feeling his best, and neither was Mello. Meeting up with L and Light at the hotel, Matt and Mello set their suitcases up and went to bed in the neat hotel sheets. 9 or 10 hours later, they awoke. "Maaaaatt" whinned Mello.

"Whaaaat?"

"I feel gross..."

"Hrm...I wonder why...Mr. I'm gonna talk my beau into eating 5 pounds of chocolates."

"I'm gonna take a shower. When are we leaving?"

"I don't know...I'll call Light."

"Matt."

"What Mel?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Are you cheating on me with that Yagami guy?!"

"Nooo...why would I? I think that chocolate is messing with your head."

Mello stomped off into the bathroom. Matt stared at the empty doorway in disbelief. _What the heck is he talking about all of sudden?_

Mello was quickly scrubing a fruity smelling shampoo into his hair. He wanted to know why Matt had been paying this 'Light' guy so much attenion. Maybe he was overreacting. Calm down, Mello. "Hey, pass the soap."

"MATT WHAT THE HELL?!"

Matt smiled back at a soapy Mello. "I needed a shower too."

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!"

"Now, where would the fun in that be? Besides, I wanted to show you that I care for you..." pouted Matt.

"Erh...stop with the cute. It's killing me." Mello said turning away.

"Maybe its Mello-kun whose cheating on Matt..."

"I SWEAR TO GOD MATT..."

Mello was cut off, for Matt had quickly wrapped his arms around Mello into a tight hug. "I love you, Mello!"

Needless to say, Mello stayed ticked off through the rest of the trip home, Matt was smiling the whole time, and L and Light couldn't figure out why.

Oh wow...This story got deleted TWICE! ; I hope its good...

Remember to send in your ideas for the next story!

I'll be waiting!


	7. Mello's way too beautiful, boy

Okay...well, I have an idea for the next story...but its cheezy.../ And it involves Sean Kingston, and beautiful BOYS. That song, beautiful girls -copyright to him...but this is Matt's version. INSPIRED BY THE MATTXMELLO FLASH.

Yeeeeah. No more Ipod while writing.

---------------

It was yet another lazy afternoon in the apartment, Mello was working on the computer and Matt was sitting on the couch playing his videogame from the chocolate convention. They had only recently got back, about 3 hours ago, and L and Light were still at the apartment. L was in the kitchen trying to find some sweets, while Light was getting ready to leave and trying to talk L into forgeting about the sweets and get in the car. Mello was finally "Done" on the computer. After seeing L and Light to their car, Matt went into Mello's room while he was doing laundry. Clicking on a few windows, the computer connected to the internet. Mello, who was finished with the laundry, walked into the living room to find Matt gone. "Matt?" he called loudly.

A slight singing noise was coming from his room. Matt was in there, he knew, but why and what the heck was he doing on his computer? Slamming the door open, Mello saw Matt jump. "What the heck are you doing?" Mello demanded.

"I needed to download a song..." sighed Matt, clearly recovering from his heart attack.

"You could have asked."

"I wanted it to be a suprise..."

"Wanted WHAT to be a suprise?"asked Mello, leaning over Matt's shoulder and staring at the computer screen.

"No! You can't look!" said Matt, covering the screen with his hand.

"Fine. Hurry up and get off my computer then."

Mello stormed out of his room and into the kitchen. Grabbing a chocolate bar out of the drawer, he sat down on the counter. After finishing about 3/4 of his bar, he heard his bedroom door open, then shut. Matt was done. Mello hopped off the counter and went to find Matt. "So whats the suprise?"

"Erm..." stammered Matt, "I don't think its ready yet."

"Tell me when, then"

"Ok."

Matt had walked outside and into the backyard-ish thing behind the apartment. "Weird..." said Mello, and he plopped down onto the couch. After about an hour of melting his brain with televison, Mello shut the TV off. The front door opened revealing a rosy-cheeked Matt. "Cold outside?" asked Mello.

Silence. Matt didn't say anything, he just walked over to Mello and sat down next to him. "Hem hem." coughed Matt, clearing his throat.

"Does that mean my _suprise _is ready?" asked Mello, starting to get annoyed.

"_You're way too beauuuutiful boy...thats why it will always work, you'll have me suicidal, suicidal if you get blown up again...Beautiful boys...they only wanna eat your chocolate dur, they'll have you suicidal, suicical, when they say they're in troooouble. See it started at the house, used to sneek out after dark. That's when you took my heart, and thats when Near fell apart. 'Cause we both thought, he was an albino freaaak. He said we were too young, and to get ourselfs hung. We didn't care, you made it very clear. You also said that we would last together. See I'm in my right mind, boy your one of a kind, but you crush up my games, you really get unkind. Oh Mello, you're really driving me craaaazy."_

"Oh what the heck Matt..." laughed Mello.

"That took forever, and I know some of the words don't match, but I tried." said a red faced Matt.

"You're an idiot," laughed Mello, giving him a kiss, "In a good way."

-----------------------------------------------

Omg, I'm so proud of that song I made XD

Anyway, COPYRIGHT TO SEAN KINGSTON!

NOT MY MUSIC, I JUST MADE A COVER!

Review!


	8. Fireworks

Ok...I need to go out and do something...but I'm on winter break so...why not relax while I can?

Anyway, heres the next story.

-------------------------------------

Matt gazed longingly out the window. It was July 4th, about noon, and the sun was beaming down over the small lake across the street. He wanted, no, needed to be out there. But, alas, Mello ordered today as a day of work. Sighing, he pressed his face onto the glass. His warm breath made a cloud and he traced a doodle of him in the cloud. "I thought I told you to pick me up some chocolate." growled a voice from behind.

Matt raised a bag up without looking. A sigh escaped out of his mouth. Mello rolled his eyes. What was the big deal? It's just fireworks, and boating...and food...and...well, Mello did want to go somewhere to celebrate it. _Hmm. That gives me an idea. _thought Mello.

He paused and then grabbed the bag. "I'll be in my room, don't go anywhere."

Matt listened to the light footsteps and then the click of the door. He got up and walked over to the raggedy couch and sat down, pulling his PSP out.

After playing for a good three hours, he heard a sharp click coming from Mello's door. Switching his game off, he stood up and walked over to the hallway. "Hey, Mello?" asked Matt.

No answer. "Mel?"

Still nothing. Matt tip-toed to Mello's room. SLAM! The door hit Matt square in the face. Mello looked down. "What the heck were you doing?"

"I thought you were out of your room...and I was going to ask you something." whined Matt, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Well, thats too bad, because we're leaving." stated Mello, yanking him up off the floor and dragging him out the front door.

Sniffling, Matt clicked his seat belt into place and sped off, while Mello pointed in the direction he wanted to go. Arriving at the destination, Matt realised they were at some sort of a festival. Wide-eyed, he looked over at Mello, who smiled and gestured him out of the car. "DUDE! I LOVE YOU!" squealed Matt, hugging Mello and jumping up and down. "You know, sometimes I want to toss you into on-coming traffic, but then I know I'd probably kill myself trying to save you."

"I don't know if thats a complement or an insult." laughed Mello, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Mello and Matt first rode on a ferris wheel that went over the water, and when the ride stopped, they were the lucky top cart as the people unloaded. "Oh god, Mello." whimpered Matt, clinging to the bar on the cart.

"Calm down, I mean, if you were afraid of heights, you probably shouldn't have gotten on the ferris wheel." sighed Mello, patting Matt's back.

After landing on the ground, Mello dragged Matt over to a shooting game. "Of course..." laughed Matt, sitting down.

The bell to begin rang sharply, and the game ended quicky, for Mello had already won a few seconds later. I mean, how hard was it? He was against Matt, a little girl with pig-tails, and an old man. The man at the counter asked Mello what prize he wanted. Mello, picking the obvious choice, hugged a stuffed bar of chocolate against his chest. "I think you freaked that guy out, Mel." laughed Matt, tapping Mello's shoulder to break him out of the fluffy chocolate world.

"Hm? Oh...well. Atleast I got some different clothes on." Mello said, pointing to his black shirt and jeans.

"Eh, you have a point"

They walked over to an elephant ear stand after riding on a few roller-coasters and rides. Matt bought two, one with apples and cinnamon, and the other drizzled with chocolate. The treat lasted longer than expected, and it began to get dark. Wiping off the chocolate on his face that Mello had put on him, Matt led Mello over to a quiet hill next to the water. "What's that?" asked Mello, pointing at a light in the water far away in the distance.

"A boat...it shoots the fireworks off." Matt answered smiling, laying down on the grass.

Mello copyed Matt's action and snuggled into the grass next to him. Sighing, he rested his head on Matt's chest. "Thanks for thinking of this Mel."

"Anytime Matt." Mello said as the fireworks lit up the dusk.

--------------------------------------

daaaaw, I knew Mello could be sweet hugs him and his chocolate plushie

Anywhoo...please review!


	9. Chocolate Cheeks

Oh wow. I haven't been able to write in what seems like forever...So before I have to go back to school, I'm going to write another story. This one, thanks to blackdragonflower, was a idea I got after reading 'Spagetti' You should read it, uh huh. 3

Ok so..with out further ado...heres yet another fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally September, and the leaves were falling steadly off of the barren trees surrounding the small apartment. Mello, who had given up on talking to Matt while he was playing his moronic videogame, was blankly staring out the window. Suddenly, he had an idea. Whipping out his cellphone, he pressed a few buttons and hit the send key. A few seconds later, he was smirking silently as a light "Beep, beep." was heard. Matt, pausing the game, lifted his

cell off of the table next to him and opened it. Mello slid his eyes to the side to view Matt smiling widely. "Mel?"

"Yeeeees?" grinned Mello.

"Why the hell do you want ice cream during FALL?" asked Matt, faking his anger.

"I don't know...I thought it might be a good way to get your attention."

"Lets go then.." Matt sighed, laughing at Mello's cheerful-ness.

Mello pulled on a coat and walked out the door. Turning the key that was in the car, Matt smiled has he heard the engine pur. He sat down, and drove off to the closest ice cream shop. Pulling into Matilda's Frozen Treats, Mello opened the car door and walked up to the shop. "Come on slow poke!" said Mello happily.

"Who the hell gave you sugar?" asked Matt, placing an arm on Mello's shoulder and pulling him close.

"Not in the parking lot ass-hole."

"Daaawww," laughed Matt, with fake sadness, "But but but...I took you to an ice cream shop! Shouldn't I be rewarded?"

"No. Now get in there." said Mello smiling and pushing Matt into the shop.

The girl at the counter welcomed them politely and asked if they knew what they wanted yet after a minute of searching. Mello nodded and pointed to a flavor labeled Royal Chocolate, while Matt, not being much of an ice cream eater, chose a sherbert titled Wild 'n Recklace. Matt paid for the ice cream as Mello found a table to sit at, then joined him at the table. "Mmm..." sighed Mello, licking the top of his ice cream.

"Are you happy now?" Matt questioned him, throwing away his unfinished cone.

"Yeah."

Matt grinned back, and Mello gave him a gosh-you're-an-idiot-but-I-love-you look. (AN:I know the look Matty...I know the look.)

The two hopped into the car and began to drive back. Matt flipped on the radio, which began belting the song "Shut up and sleep with me" Mello turned the radio to a different channel, with, as Matt noiced, a red face. It then began singing some lousy opera music, and so Matt shut it off. "I'm begining to dislike music." muttered Mello.

"Uh Mel..." coughed Matt, covering a laugh.

"What Matt?" asked Mello, glaring.

"You...uh...please don't shoot me but um..."

"WHAT?! Tell me Matt!" demanded Mello.

"You have chocolate ALL OVER your cheek..." answered Matt, laughing.

"Choco--AUGH!" Mello yelled, placing a hand on his right cheek and then pulling away quickly.

Trying not to laugh for so long, Matt began choking. Coughing and laughing at the same time, Matt was wiping the tears away, and wiping Mello's face to rid it from the chocolate. After the ordeal, Mello was red-faced and searching for his chocolate in the drawers, and Matt was wiping his eyes while searching for his DS. "I've changed my mind Matt." stated Mello.

"What do you mean, Mel?"

"No more ice cream in the fall..."

Matt laughed.

Ha ha ha this one was fun to write...anyway I want to say that um

I DON'T OWN MATT OR MELLO...If I did, Near would be dead, Light would have never been Kira, and L, Matt, and Mello, would still be alive [

I DON'T OWN THE ICE CREAM NAMES! BASKIN ROBBINS DOES!

Please please please REVIEW!

That is all...Madi


	10. Scars of Love PT1

I got an idea from somebody! TO WRITE ABOUT WHEN MATT TOTALLY SAVED MELLO FROM DIEING ALOOOONE! Muhaaaaahaaa.

Sorry, sorry...I went on a "L-would-be-put-to-shame" sugar rage.

Anyway, heres MY story about how Matt nursed Mello back to health after he blew himself up...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a gloomy Monday like always, and Matt was sitting in his apartment gazing out into the rainy sky. "Boring..." he sighed.

How he longed for someone to call a friend, someone like...him. Memories of his best friend at the Wammy House flooded into his mind like a broken pipe filled with water. From when they first met, to when his friend left, on a hunt to catch Kira before his albino rival did. "I wonder if I'll ever see you again, Mello."

As suddenly as he said that, his phone played his firmilar beat. He pulled it out of his pocket and whipped it open. "Matt here, whats up?" he asked brightly.

"M...ma...matt...come get...m..me.'

Shocked, Matt glanced at the number, "Mello?!" he gasped.

"I'm...hurt...you'll kn...ow...where I'm...at."

"Mello! What happened to you? MEL? MEL?!"

Click. Matt looked down at the screen. The call had ended. "Mello..."

Running out the door and jumping into his car, he sped off, tearing through stop signs and the likes. He swerved sharply into a closed lot that was eerily producing smoke off in the distance. "Oh what the hell did you do Mel?" Matt growled.

He ran for what seemed like hours, if only seconds, and gasped as he viewed a raggidy looking person with red burn marks that pulled the blonde hair into the burnt skin running from its face and down to its shoulder. Fearing the worst, Matt collapsed into the dirt beside it. "Mello...?' he whispered.

"Y...you...ca...me." studdered Mello, still looking sickly.

"Oh god Mello, what did they do to you?" sobbed Matt, holding back tears.

"I...had to blow my...headquarters...up...Kira ...knew."

"Had to...you idiot." whispered Matt, wiping the unstoppable tears off his face, and carefully picking up Mello.

"Ssss." Mello hissed in pain, bitting his lip.

"I have to take you to a hospital or something Mels."

"You...can't"

"I know...I'll have to heal you myself." said Matt, placing Mello ever so carefully into the front seat and taking off his vest for Mello to use as a pillow.

Driving ever-so-carefully home, he finally returned. Carrying Mello, almost bridal style, which would have been funny had he not have been holding a dieing Mello, he walked inside and led him to the couch. After making sure he was okay, he went to his bathroom and pulled out some alchol and a rag. Coming back to the couch, he sat the items on the oval table next to him. "Look, this is going to sting really bad, so if you want, you can hold my hand through it." Matt told him.

Without any answer, Mello gripped Matt's gloved hand and held on tight. Matt dripped some alchol onto the rag and began to place it on the burn Mello had on his face. "Oh...oh...god. Matt, it hurts." whimpered Mello.

"I know it does...just hang in there, and after I'll get you some chocolate."

"Mmmhhh." Mello held on to Matt's hand tighter.

After a kira-awful hour of this, Mello had fallen asleep, and Matt was just coming back from the store with chocolate. Taking off his shoes, he noiced Mello was asleep, and walked over to check on him. The bandages he had put on the burns were holding well, and Mello had probably went through enough, so Matt let him sleep. Leaning over, he planted a kiss on Mello's forehead. "I love you, Mel..." he whispered, "I'm glad you're back here with me."

He walked away, not knowing that Mello was still awake, unable to sleep because of the pain. Once Matt left to go play his DS over in his bedroom, Mello whispered back, "I love you too, and Matt...its good to be back."

-----------------------------------------------------------

D

D

D?

I

Sooooo...this was like...sad...and fluffy...I like it...

And if you like it too, REVIEW!

(hey that rhymes!)

TO BE CONTINUED! YESH! THIS IS PART 1!


	11. Scars of Love PT2

Ok...ok...so I uploaded PT1 of Scars of Love soooo...

I think I'll write the second part. Hmmm.

Here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------

The wounds on Mello's burnt skin were amazingly healing quickly, and he had already began to get up and walk around the apartment with the help of Matt. He was now in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal Matt had made him. "Eat that, and you'll feel better." Matt had said, handing him the bowl.

"Matt?"

"Yes Mello?" answered Matt, "Did you finish your cereal? I'll help you to the couch."

"No...I wanted to thank you."

Matt looked at Mello with wide eyes. "Oh...it...it was...nothing."

Mello shifted his weight slightly. "Are you okay?" asked Matt, with a worried face.

And milliseconds later, Mello was clinging to Matt in a tight hug. Matt, with a red face, burried his face into Mello's soft blonde hair. "Thank you Matt, I knew I could count on you."

Matt smiled as his eyes began to water, "Your welcome, Mel."

"Can I have chocolate now?" whispered Mello.

Matt laughed a watery laugh. "How could I say no?"

Walking Mello over to the couch, he sat down and pulled out a bar of chocolate for him. "Thank you..." Mello muttered, taking the chocolate from his hand.

"You know, I was hoping someone would call me when you did." Matt said briefly after a moment of silence.

Mello looked up at him, "Oh?"

"I wanted a friend...it was so lonely here...and I was thinking about you." Matt stammered, "And you called...I was so scared you weren't going to make it."

"When I got there...I was...so close to giving up. Then I saw you...you looked like an unstuffed animal, and I...I...thought...my only friend...was...dead."

Matt placed his head on his hands and released a sob. Mello leaned back onto the couch. "Matt...I know I did that to you...I'm sorry. There really isn't any-other way to say it besides I'm sorry I hurt my best friend. I...I love you Matt." Mello said with a voice full of pain.

Matt wiped his eyes. "I...don't know if...you heard me...but before I went to bed last night...I came in here and..."

"I heard you." Mello smiled, patting him on the back.

"I shouldn't be bothering you with this now..you're tired..." sighed Matt, placing a gloved hand on Mello's face.

"No...its alright!" Mello said. "Would you...um...sit here with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Mello placed his unscarred cheek on Matt's shoulder and closed his eyes. Smiling, and letting happy tears fall, Matt leaned back onto the couch. "It's great to have you back, Mello. I love you."

"I love you too...but you better start stocking up on chocolate...I'm staying here with you."

"Just for love..." Matt breathed. "Just for Mello."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ITS DONE! This one was shorter than I thought it would be...but er..atleast I wrote it.

FANSERVICE: Mello was eating coco puffs. Yep. :D

I DON'T OWN ANYBODY.


	12. Videogames and Such

Ok...I'm at my dads...help.

Blegh, I hate being here..he's all crazy and stuff.

Anyway, I don't have internet, so I'll have to wait awhile before loading this, plus its my lst story before I have to go back to school.

Here we go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Another usual rainy day had come to pass by the tiny apartment, and the roomates were busy doing their normal rainy day activies. Eating, sleeping, playing videogames, shouting, hugging, and kissing. Other than that, absolutey nothing. It was a dull day, Mello had said when he first got up, a very dull unexciting day.

At the time, he didn't know how wrong he was.

Matt had finally shut of his game and got up off the stale couch. A creaking noise was heard, and he looked down to make sure it was still...half-way standing. Mello put the bar of chocolate he was previously eating down close to his lap. 'Did you hear something?" Matt asked, tilting an ear towards the door.

"I thought I did earlier, but that was you, tapping away on that-"

"Shh!"

They were silent for a moment before a sharp tap was heard on the door. Mello turned to Matt, "What the hell was that?"

Matt placed a finger to his lips and tip-toed over to the front door. Carefully placing his hand on the door knob, he slowly turned it and creaked the door open.

"Um, sir?"

Mello was startled, "DON'T OPEN IT! IT MIGHT BE KIRA!"

Matt faced Mello, "Relax, its only the delivery boy with a package."

He turned back to the boy outside. "Sorry about that, he's a little antsy, Thank you." Matt said to the boy whose eyes were bigger than saucers, after he had handed over the package and ran away.

Placing the package on the oval shaped table, he looked over to Mello. "What? Better be safe than sorry." Mello stated.

"You scared the crap out of him."

Mello scofted. "Open the package already."

Matt pulled out a pocket knief and switched it to the small blade. Finally thinking about it, he glanced at the sender address. "Uh, Mel...?"

"What? Is it a bomb?"

"Worse. Its from Near."

"WHAT?" Mello exclaimed, whipping out his gun and cocking it.

'Wait! Lets see what it is first!" Matt teared it open, revealing two odd-looking helments.

"Um. Is this some kind of a joke?" Mello asked, with gun still in hand.

"I don't know...wait...heres a note!" Matt said, pulling a piece of paper frorm the box.

"It says, hello former members of the Wammy house, I was thinking about you, Mello, and the fact I have heard of recent stories that you have infact 'moved in with' Matt. Finally coming out of the closet, I see. Anyway, I thought I might send you a gift. Inside, there are two virtual videogame helments that work with the games I provided. I hope you enjoy them, Near." Matt read.

Mello released a growl. "That ass, I hope Kira kills him first."

"Mel! Try these! They're awesome!" Matt exclaimed, walking around in the goofy looking helment.

"What game did you put in?" Mello asked, eyeing the headgear.

"Sims, theres two of each game in there."

Placing the helment on his head, Mello sat down. "Whoa."

"Hm?"

"Don't be alarmed, but after I made myself and you, you like...stripped down..."

"Oh I know."

Mello shot a sideways lear, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think we can play this game together, and in mine, you just appeared while I was about to take a bath."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, as Mello was watching the screen, the nude SimMatt grabbed SimMello by the arm and somehow got him into the bath without clothes on. "Matt, what the hell?"'

"I didn't do it" Matt laughed.

"Right then...who did---" Mello stopped talking.

"YOU STARTED THAT ONE!' Matt shouted gleefully, looking at the screen to view SimMello making out with SimMatt in the bathtub.

"Near is a fricking pervert." Mello muttered.

Right on cue, it seemed, a SimNear walked through the door and to the front of the tub. He stopped moving for a second, and then ran over to the toilet making a throw-up action. "Aw, come on. We're not that revolting. What a homophobe."

"Matt, shut up."

Matt laughed. "Oh you know you like it."

After SimNear left, SimMello and SimMatt got out of the bathtub with towels around their hips. They spun around, and somehow got dressed doing so. Walking out into the living room, SimMello sat down on a blue couch and began watching TV. SimMatt sat down next to him. About 10 minutes of this passed before both got up and walked hand in hand over to a small room. "Oh god..."Mello sighed.

"Ha! Thats a bedroom!" Matt giggled.

The camera focused on the large bed in which SimMello and SimMatt were in. The next thing they saw was themselves getting under the covers and rustling around. "New world record!" shouted Matt.

"Oh my god." Mello said. "Lets play a new game..."

Both men pulled of the helments and sat them down on the couch. "But I liked that gaaaaame." whined Matt. "Oh, I get it, you want to play the game in real life, doncha?"

Mello glared, "Not at the moment thanks."

"Fine then, we'll play this!' Matt exclaimed, holding up 'Super Mario Bros. 3' tm.

"Okay." Mello pulled on the helment.

The screen inside flashed, then went to a title screen with curtains. Matt started the game, he was the first player, and Mello second. "Wow! This is so cool."

"Hm. Well, I guess, seeing as how all the levels are unlocked."

"And look Mello! You're L!' Matt laughed.

Mello looked at his outfit, it was green and he was wearing a matching hat that had the letter L on it. "I like this game already! Lets play."

So Matt chose the last level and they began to play. Finally reaching the end of the level where they had to defeat a giant turtle thing, they noticed a person in a dress hanging from the top of the castle. Focusing it, Mello realised it was Near in a pink dress. "What the heck? Is he going to appear in every game?' asked Matt.

"I say we leave the princess!" Mello said happily.

So they shut off the helments again. "Matt? Hand me some paper and a pen."

"Writing him a letter?"

"Yes," Mello said, "Dear Near, thanks for the helments, but I think there is a problem with them. In every game, this ugly albino thing comes. Once it was in a dress, weird right? We didn't save it, thought it had rabies. I think you gave it a virus or something. Anyway, Matty and I are having a lot of fun. I hope you aren't. Thanks anyway, Mello."

"Don't you think thats a bit cruel?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Matt, this is Near. He needs someone to be cruel to him." Mello explained, licking the envelope shut.

"Okay..." Matt sighed. "Atleast it wasn't dull today."

"Hm. I'm gonna go play Sims."

"I'm coming!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah ha ha, I guess I got insperation.

Game belongs to Mario Co.

Characters belong to Death Note Co.

Review! Review and I will write!


	13. You spin me right 'round baby

Ok...I went back to school this week (siiiigh) and thats why I haven't updated in what seems like forever.

Anyway, I was watching To Kill a Mockingbird in my L.A. class, and I thought of this.

Before you ask me, no there is no reason behind the neighbors name, and I really don't know where the random tire came from.

ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was outside smoking, because Mello was sick of the smell and had shoved him out the front door. Sighing, he put the cigarette out and sat down in the grass. Atleast it was beautiful today. The birds were singing, the bees buzzing, and the flowers were in full bloom. Turning to look at the neighboring house, Matt shifted. Nothing could ruin this day, it seemed, not even Ol' angry..."WHAT 'RE YOU STARING AT, BOY?!"

Matt, startled, jumped a little before answering. "Nothing Mr. Jackson! Nice day!"

"NICE DAY?! GET A JOB!"

Matt laughed and looked back at the grass. Pulling out another cig, he took a long drag from it. He turned to face the house, and noticed a large tire. "Thats weird..." Matt stated, staring at the tire.

As he got up off of the grass, Mello walked out the door. "Hey Matt!" he called.

Matt didn't answer, instead he walked over to the black tire. "What are you doing?" Mello asked.

"I want to use that tire."

"For what exactly?"

Matt paused for a moment. "I don't really know."

Mello sighed and laughed. He walked over to the tire that was leaning up against the outside wall of the apartment. Thinking for about a minute, he picked up the large tire. "Let's roll it! Only with us inside!"

Matt looked at him like he was crazy, "How do we do that?"

"I'll show you!" Mello exclaimed, placing the tire down on the empty street.

The next thing Matt knew was that he was holding the strange tire upright while Mello was curled up in it with his hands on the rim. Readying himself, Mello shifted a few times, before telling Matt to start running. Matt took off, flying down the street and rolling the heavy tire. Letting go, Matt watched as Mello spun into the empty lot next to the apartment. Finally, Mello landed, and he hopped out of the tire, dazed and confused. "That...was...awesome!" Mello said, placing a hand to his head, "Try it!"

Matt studied the tire, "I don't know Mello...it doesn't seem safe."

Mello laughed, "Since when are we safe?"

Matt, finally deciding to get into the tire, snuggled tight into the tire hole. "Alright, lets get this over with..."

Mello flipped the tire around so that it faced the direction they had just came from and began running. After a good 10 feet or so, he let go, sending Matt flying down and into- "MR.JACKSON'S YARD!" Mello shouted.

Dazed and still spinning, Matt was oblivious to where the tire was. Suddenly, the tire hit a plank of wood and Matt crashed, landing in the grass. Standing up laughing, Matt wobbled. "Oh wow...Mel...That was insane."

"Uh, Matt."

Still laughing, Matt went on, ignoring Mello's voice. "I mean, at first I thought you were on drugs or something, but that was really-"

"RUN MATT RUN!" screamed Mello, pointing at an angry Mr. Jackson, who was running down the steps.

"GAH!" Matt yelped and sped off, running along with Mello and dodging a swinging broom.

Making it into the house, Mello slammed the door on the broom. "STAY OFF MY LAWN YOU CRAZY NUTJOBS!"

Panting, and plopping down onto the floor, they caught their breath. "M...matt?"

"Ye...yeah Mel?"

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

-------------------------------------------

Matt plus Mello plus tire equals angry neighbors.

Unnnn...

Mello:Don't try this at home.

Matt:We're what you call experts...

I DON'T OWN ANYONE...

Ah ha ha...Deathbusters? Or Mythnote?


	14. Wii would like to scare

Ok, I know I haven't written in awhile, so to make up for it, I'm going to write this story, and a 3 part story over the course of my mid-term break.

Mid-terms, oh joy.

Anyway, on with it.

------------------------------------------------------

Up late as always, Mello was finally shutting off his computer, and going to check on Matt. In the main room playing his newly bought Wii system, the outline of Matt was seen by the blue glow of the televsion. Smiling at the goggle-cladded boy from behind, Mello snuck up behind him. Waiting for the best time to pounce, Mello lurked in the shadows. Finally tiring of the game he was playing, Matt went back to the main screen, which caused a brief moment of darkness. Taking this advantage, Mello leaped. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Matt screamed loudly.

Laughing as the light from the televison glowed back on, Mello wrapped Matt into a tight hug. "Sorry, it was too perfect..."

"I hate you Mello." Matt glowered, and hugged his friend-with-benefits back.

"Now shut that thing off, its two in the morning."

Obeying as usual, Matt clicked the button on the T.V. set and it was pitch black once more. Turning around to feel for Mello, he found nothing. "Hey, Mels, where'd you go?"

"I'm in the bathroom." came what seemed like a distant reply.

Matt sighed, and felt his way to Mello. Opening the bathroom door, sudden bright light hit his eyes. "Eh..."

Mello turned to face a squinting Matt, and placed his toothbrush on the counter. "So, does this mean I have to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Matt looked at him with questioning eyes, "Of course not!"

Mello smiled, "You take things to seriously..."

Patting Matt on the head as he exited the room, he snickered quietly. Matt paused after Mello left and placed a hand on his head. "Oooooh, boy."

Finishing about five minutes later, he too left the bathroom and clambered into bed next to a sleeping Mello. "I'll never know how you do that...controling your sleep and what-not."

Planting a kiss on Mello's sleeping lips, he then got cozy and drifted into a deep sleep.

Or so he thought.

Three hours later, Matt was awake after dreaming about killer robots and mutant chocolate bars. Panting heavily, he sat up and rose out of bed. "I need a drink of water."

Tip-toeing disreetly into the kitchen, he noiced that the Wii's power light was still on and glowing a vivid green. "That's weird, I swore I turned that off."

He kneeled beside it and pressed the off button, but all it did was 'whiiiiiir' back at him. Pressing the button again, he got the same response. "Okay, this is really beginning to freak me out." Matt whispered.

Suddenly the system began turning on and off repeatly, and Matt stepped back quickly. "What the heck is going on?"

Figuring that the best sloution was to unplug it, Matt reached for the cord and whipped it out. Still on edge Matt walked, shaking, into the kitchen for an almost forgotton cup of water. After he finished the cool glass, he stumbled back into the main room and glanced at the Wii. It was glowing again, but this time it was the remote. "What is with this thing?" Matt whimpered slightly, shoving the remote into the case.

Walking back into the dark bedroom, Matt paused to glance back at the televison. Evereything seemed fine, but his nerves were still on end. Shaking slightly, he climbed back into the bed and snuggled up against Mello.

"Maybe I should take a break from games..." Matt yawned as he nodded off back into his deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------

Yeeaaaaaaah

That Wii thing happened to me before OO, Wii belongs to Nitendo.

This is a sorta prolog. into the 3 part ADVENTURE.

Review!


	15. Road Trip Part 1

Woo, I have a 1/2 day today and tomorrow, so I'll be working on the 3 part adventure.

Here's the first part.

I DON'T OWN ANYONE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Matt's run in with the posessed Wii a night ago, he had been taking a break from videogames, which of course caused Mello to worry. A lot. "Matt, are you sure you're not depressed?" he asked for the hundreth time.

"No." came the answer, which had been said equally as much.

Mello sighed and returned to his half eaten chocolate bar. Glancing over at him, Matt whipped out a sketch book and began doodling. Noticing the scratch of lead on paper, Mello slowly peered at Matt. Had he not have been cute, Mello would have punched Matt dead center, because on the page was MULTIPLE doodles of him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Drawing, you should try it sometimes."

"Drawing myself doesn't seem that exciting"

Realising that Mello had seen the sketches, Matt turned a deep red. "Well, you're the only thing worth drawing in here."

"Uh huh." Mello shifted and went back to eating.

An hour passed, and Matt had finally slammed his book shut. "I have an idea!"

"As long as it doesn't involve drawing yaoi, I'll do it." Mello murmured.

"Mello, get your mind out of the gutter. I was going to say, LET'S GO ON A ROAD TRIP!"

"A road trip? Why?" asked a confused Mello.

Matt smiled happily. "Change of pace?"

Mello shrugged, "Sound's good to me. Are we going to ride in your car...?"

Shaking his head, Matt grabbed a pile of money sitting on the table. "We're gonna rent one!"

They didn't need to go far, for the rental car dealers was only a block away. The mild summer breeze blew in the boys faces, and whipped Mello's hair around like it was trying to rip itself away from him. Matt glanced over at him, and let out an unforgiving laugh. Mello shot him a glare, "Shut up. I like my hair."

Matt, fearing the worst, looked down at the cracks in the old sidewalk. Reaching the dealers about less than 5 minutes later, Matt began to glaze his eyes over the rows and rows of cars. His eyes met a shiny, chocolate brown car, and apparently, Mello saw it too. "MATT! We HAVE to get that one!"

Matt opened the door for Mello, only for him to smash into a portly stomach. "UFF!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you!" the blonde stammered.

"Oh, it's alright, I should have been watching where I was going, are you here to rent a car?" the older gentleman stated.

"Yes sir, we're interested in the chocolate brown one in the...fifth row?" Matt answered.

"Ah yes, thats a fine car. Let me take you to it."

Taking a quick stroll to the fifth row, the 3 men reached the car. With closer inspection, they noiced that the interior was striped. The seats were intirely covered in brown and white stripes, and so, without even thinking, Matt handed him the amount needed for the rental. "We'll take it."

Hopping up and down with sudden glee, Mello pulled Matt into a tight hug. Giving them a strange look, the older man handed them the keys and walked away. "It's all yours!"

Driving off with happy smiles on their faces, they went home to pick up some samwiches and other necessidies.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok, Part 1 out of 3!

I hope you enjoy it.


	16. Road Trip Part 2

Ok, I finally got around to writing the second part today.

So...here it is!

BTW:This might be more than 3 parts.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, the open road." Matt sighed, gazing at the green land infront of the car.

Mello laid back on the soft rental car seats, "This is exactly what we needed."

Stomach growling, Matt reached for a bag of chips inbetween him and Mello. Recieving an angry glare from Mello, he quickly pulled out a chip and still maintained keeping his eyes on the road. "Don't get us into an accident." he growled.

"I won't." Matt smiled.

"Hey, where to first?" Mello asked, grabbing the map that was stashed in the glove compartment.

Matt shrugged, "I don't know, you pick."

Pointing to a coastline on the map of Great Britain, Mello stated, "The Isles of Scilly sounds promising."

"A beach huh?" Matt asked, "Did we bring swimming trunks?"

He pulled a bag out from the backseats. "I guess so."

"Alright, Isles of Scilly it is then!"

Silence was heard for the next 20 minutes, and then, Mello broke it. "Remember when we first met?"

Matt paused and let the memorys flow in. He saw a young Mello by a large oak tree, crying and comforting Matt as well. He saw an angry Mello, pounding on the wall, and screaming liar. He remembered L's visits, and the look of joy they had on their faces when he arived on random days. "Yeah, I remember."

"I was walking outside...Near had gotten a 100 on his exam and I remember I was crying...How old were we?"

"About 5...you were 6." Matt murmured, "I was playing Pokemon...and you came up to me and told me to get away from your tree, I refused..."

"And then, I never had ANYONE stand up to me like you did, I admired you." Mello smirked.

"I thought you were amazing. I had no friends in the house and I wanted you be your friend." Matt muttered.

"I had nobody to help me get through life, and you were so trusting. I told you about Near, and about being second..."

"Thats when I told you I was third. You were starled, but then you began crying, about wanting to beat Near, and win your place as the next L. He was your hero and you were mine."

They both let out a long sigh at the same time. Turning to face eachother, they let out a laugh. "We were such troublemakers." Matt laughed, wiping a tear away.

"Near was always so jealous of us," Mello snickered, "Even L paid more attention to you and me."

Matt smiled, "Yeah, then Raito came along."

"We teased him about his last name until L hugged him. I'm a gay?"

"I know you are Mels, you didn't have to state the obvious." Matt smirked.

"Shut it, you know Yagami is I'm a gay backward." Mello growled.

"We're here, Mello."

"Huh?" Mello asked, looking out the front car window.

The beautiful water ahead was slowly hitting the rocks in the sand. He gasped. "Oh wow."

"The place looks a bit filled," Matt said, pointing at a area of sand where about 50 people were relaxing.

"Lets go!" yelled Mello, already out of the car with trunks in hand.

Making their way to the dressing rooms, they pushed through a crowd of sun-soaking vacationers. After changing into the suits, the two walked over by a sandbar and stepped into the water. "Gah! It's cold!" yelped Matt.

"Aw, so its a bit nippy, its not that bad." Mello grinned.

"Maybe if we go under, we'll get used to---" Matt was cut off by a splash from Mello.

He looked up, regreting not wearing his googles as he blinked back the water. "You...Mello...eh...eeeeeh...WWWWWAAAAAH!" Matt cried.

Mello gave him a confused look. Not paying attention to Matt's actions, he didn't see Matt leap and wasn't ready when he fell into the cool water. "WAGH!"

Jumping back out quicky, he met Matt's eyes. An evil grin was spread on his face, and it almost made him want to run in the other direction.

"I'm sorry Matt." Mello murmured, giving Matt a tight hug.

"I'm sorry too."

An hour or two had passed before they decided to leave and find a hotel. Tired, they all most automaticly fell asleep.

This trip was turning out to be better that expected.

----------------------------------------------------------

Oh ho ho.

I was sooo lazy, I didn't sit down to write this until about 9 'o clock pm, and I had a day off today ;

Remember to review! Or Matt and Mello will splash you!

[Great, now I'm not going to get any reviews...everyone wants to be splashed by Matt & Mello


	17. Road Trip Part 3

Gah...I'm sick. But I might as well get the third part over with. This one goes a little fast, and it doesn't cover as much as the beach one, but I hope you like it just as much.

Here we go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up was never easy once Matt was in a deep sleep, and Mello was trying his best to wake him up while also paying attention to the road ahead. "Come on, didn't you get enough sleep at the hotel you idiot?" he growled.

Pausing to check for a response and then getting no movement from his partner, he decided that he might as well give up. Turning to look at the boys sleeping face, Mello noticed how adorable Matt looked while sleeping. He smiled, not realising the blood was trickling out his nose. Opening his mouth to let out a cough, a metallic tasting liquid dropped onto his tounge. "Eh? BLOOD?!" Mello shouted, crossing his eyes to look at his nose.

Searching franticly for a tissue or napkin of some-sort, Mello was drifting slowing on the road, "Gah! If Matt wakes up he'll think I'm some pervert that likes raping people in their sleep! Must find...!"

"Must find what exactly?" Matt asked, clearly awake and with one eye open.

"Not...nothing. I, um, hit myself with my hand." Mello muttered.

"Uh huh. Look, try not to nosebleed all over the rental car. Pull over or something." Matt calmly replied.

"I was...wasn't nosebleeding because you were socutewhenyoursleepingImeanyouarecutebuuuubutI I love you." Mello stuttered rapidly.

"Yeaaaah. I love you too, now pay attention before you hit that cow over there." Matt answered, "And eat some chocolate, you're starting to freak me out."

"A cow? Hey look, its an orchard! Let's check it out!"

Pulling up to the middle of nowhere orchard, Mello glanced over at a strange pen and saw an odd looking animal. "Why the hell do they have an emu in an orchard petting zoo?" Matt asked, giving the bird a confused look.

"I have no idea. Look! They have fresh fudge!" Mello exclaimed, pointing to a sign on the building in front as he got out of the car.

"Is that all you ever think about, Mel?" he sighed, "Wait for me!"

Entering the old looking farm house, they were overwhelmed by the smell of fresh fruits and spices from baked goods and pies. A woman appeared from behind the counter and smiled. "Hello! Welcome to Brigette's Orchard, may I help you with something?"

Mello grinned, "Yes, I'd like some fudge."

"Come over to the counter and choose some, anything for you sir?" she said, looking at Mello and then to Matt.

"Nah, I'll just browse." And with that he walked over to the corner of baked goods.

There were doughnuts, cakes, pies, crisps, and loads of cookies from every inch and each one looked wonderful. If they were going to head home after this, Matt would have bought the cakes for L, but at the rate they were going, the cake would spoil. He had all ready planned on stopping at a "special spot" for him and Mello, and Mello wanted to stop by the Food Muesum about 7 miles from here.

"Are you done yet, Matt?" Mello asked.

"Almost, I was wondering if you had any coffee here?" he turned to face the young girl at the counter.

"Yep! All kinds! It's over there by the candy apples." she happily replied.

"Thanks." Matt said, already pouring a cup of coffee.

They left quickly after paying for the food and got back into the car to drive over to the Food Muesum. "I can't wait! I heard they have a WHOLE section in the place about candy and chocolate!" Mello said, half shouting.

"That's wonderful, but you really need some help." Matt smiled at Mello playfully.

"Thats coming from a cigerette addict." Mello growled.

"Hey! I haven't smoked the whole trip!" Matt whimpered.

"I'm glad, those things give you cancer you know."

It was completely quiet for the rest of the short trip to the muesum. Pulling the car into an empty parking space, Mello was practically flying out of his seat before Matt stopped the car. "That's strange Mello. Where are all the cars?" Matt asked, looking around them.

"Who cares? I wanna go in now!"

They reached the door and when Mello tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Eh, stupid door is sticking." Mello growled through his gritted teeth.

"Uh, Mels? I think the Food Muesum is..."

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Closed" Matt stated, pointing to a sign next to the door.

"Nooooo!"

"Come on, lets go, I'll take you to someplace better." Matt sighed, pulling Mello by his arm.

"Why me?!" Mello sniffled, getting into the car.

Shaking his head, Matt pulled out and headed in the opposite direction.

Mello would lighten up after this.

-----------------------------------------------------

Has anyone ever went to an apple orchard and saw an emu? anyone?

I have. It was extremly odd.

coughs

I felt like L writing this, I kept shoving sweets in my face. XD

Last Part might take awhile.

Gomen!


	18. Road Trip Part 4

Ok, I stayed home from school today because of my cold.

I can't stop coughing eh.

So, I feel a little better, and I might as well write this.

The long awaited moment! Matt's vacation spot is discovered! Mello is amazed!

Hee hee hee. I felt the need to say it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mello was still upset about the muesum, there was no doubt about it, and Matt was wondering if this last spot he picked out was going to work. Maybe...

"Mello, have you ever wondered why I do all the nice things for you?" he asked, hoping for a win in his plan.

Mello looked at him in amazement. "Eh?! Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that its usually me that does this kind of stuff."

"So? Maybe you're just better at this kind of stuff. What, do you want me to do something for you?" Mello asked.

"Yes, I'd like you to go pick up a few things at the town we're about to pass while I go and make sure everything is set up at my spot." Matt said, still looking ahead.

"The way you're saying things, it sounds like...your me..."

Matt turned. Staring at Mello with wide eyes, he grinned. "I love you Mels!"

Mello twitched a little, "Now your scaring me."

Matt placed a list in the blonde's hand and unlocked the car door. "Look, I'll be back soon. Try to hurry. I'm being a good dog, I swear."

Mello looked back at Matt's face, frowning. Thinking for a moment, he supressed a smile. "Eh, I believe you, I'll hurry."

Walking over to a small super market, labeled Adam's, he checked the list over. "Lets see, cheese, salami, ham, bread, sparkling cider, chips?" he gave the list an odd glare.

"This is a weird list. Ah well." Mello found all of the items and paid quickly.

Walking out of the store, he noticed a fancy looking candy shop across the street. "Ooooh, I know I was only suppose to get the items ont the list but..." Mello fidgeted with the paper.

He double checked the list again to make sure he had gotten everything. There, on the back of the list, was the word _Chocolate _and a heart next to the words _For You._

Mello smiled, "Aw, I knew he wouldn't forget."

And with that, he ran over to the shop.

About half an hour later, Matt pulled up by the shop, seemingly knowing that Mello would still be in here. There he was, holding a large plastic bag, and another large brown bag. Laughing, he opened the passenger door and helped the chocolate addict in. "Found my message I take it?"

Grinning, Mello pulled out a large bar of chocolate. "Yes. I did. Thank you Matty"

He smiled back fondly, "Alright then, lets go."

He drove onto a rocky off road that looked unused and then turned into a empty lot surrounded by trees. Mello looked around the car, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Matt smirked mysteriously, "Grab the things you bought."

Matt jumped out of the car and walked over to the nearest path. "I'm coming!" Mello shouted, running towards him.

They walked for atleast twenty minutes before Mello heard a sound. A sound like rushing water...He looked over at Matt and eyed him suspiciously. Matt caught him and smiled back. "I found this place about two years ago. I thought you'd enjoy it." he said, pushing a pair of leaves away from a gap.

Mello gasped. There infront of them was a smal, peaceful waterfall that was draining into a pool. It wasn't floral, but it was quant and beautiful all the same. Pine trees were circling the pool and tiny leaves were floating in the water. "Oh."

"Oh? Sit down, all this stuff was so we could have a picnic."

Mello sat down grinning. "You know, this road trip wasn't a bad idea after all, Matt."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!

I'm done!

Allright, heres the final part, now I can go write more fluff.

and i need some more ideas.


	19. Shopping&Things

Kawaaaa, thanks to Keehl-River, you have a story!

Erm, even if it IS another Valentines Day story...

BUT YOU GUYS LOVE FLUFF ANYWAY, RIGHT?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneaking out of the house was always an easy thing for Matt, and Mello was sleeping peacefuly. He had agreed to meet up with Raito Yagami to go Valentine's Day shopping, even though he had only met the guy a few times before. Pulling up to the older bookstore at the corner of the mall, he scanned the front looking for Raito. There he was, pulling random books off of a shelf. " 'Ey, Raito?" Matt called.

Raito looked up, suprised, and then smiled, "Hello, you must be Matt." he grinned, holding his hand out.

Matt gripped his hand and shook it, "Nice to see you, how long as it been?"

"Heh, you were what, 6?"

Matt blushed slightly, remembering the first time they had met.

_A young Mello was tugging on L's long white sleeve. L looked down at him and smiled, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. Matt, who was looking down at L's shoe-less feet, was a vivid red. "L-sama?" _

_"Yes, Mello-kun?"_

_"Can you hug me and Matt too?" Mello asked._

_"Of course, Mello."_

_Suddenly Matt was pulled into the hug. Smiling, he snuggled into L's baggy shirt and against Mello. An unfirmilar cough was heard from the corner of the room. Matt looked up, and met the eyes of a strange brunette. He gave Matt a friendly wink, and then walked over to pat L on the back. "Come on, we need to get going."_

_"So soon, L-sama?!" whined Mello._

_"I'm afraid so, goodbye, Matt, Mello...Near."_

_Matt waved along with Mello, and caught the man's eye again. "Wait, L-sama, what is his name?" Matt asked, pointing at him._

_"This is Yagami Raito. Call him Raito-sama please."_

"Ah ha ha, so, how's L?"

"Fine...Mello?"

"Erm, well, he's as crazy as always. But I still love 'im."

Raito tossed his hand over in the area of the court, "Let's go, I have something in mind."

"Cake for L-sama? Mello's gonna get a chocolate tree." Matt smiled.

"Chocolate tree? Why's that?"

"Well, you see, when he first came to the Whammy house, I was in second, and Near was in first as always. He took the ranking test, and got the new second place. It upset me, I'll admit, and so I sat next to my favorite oak tree crying. Mello walked over and found me. He had liked the tree from the start and told me to move. I refused, of course, and apparently he liked my attitude. So he sat with me and became my best friend." Matt sighed, reminising.

"Ah, well. I'm going to order my cake. You order your chocolate then."

After ordering and recieving their own Valentine's presents, they decided to grab a quick cup of coffee. "So, how's life after Kira?"

"Hmmn? Oh, um, well, okay I guess." Raito stammered.

"I'm suprised that L forgave you and cleared your name after you admitted to being Kira, and got rid of the death note." Matt sipped his Toffee flavored drink.

"Kira wasn't me. It was a curse. I was someone else when I picked up that book. And when I met L...things changed." Raito murmured.

"Hm. No offence, but I think you just decided to stop being evil. I don't believe that."

"That could be it too." Raito cocked an eyebrow.

"Now, it's about 12 PM, on Valentine's Day. We should get back, Ratio-Sama."

Raito smiled at Matt. "Things never change, eh?"

"I suppose not. I'll see you soon."

And they went their seperate ways. Matt to Mello, and Raito to L.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, well I'm a lazy son of a gun

This was like, deleted twice, and I was sick for a week and what not.

Gomen!


	20. M,,,my,,,

So, uhm. I got an idea from Punkfox15 (Thank you, by the way!)

And uh, I'd also like to that the reviewers! I love you guys! sniffles

Here we go!

------------------------------------------

Mello walked into the dingy apartment room, a smell of dust and old cigarettes met his nose and he sneezed. Pausing to look around the apartment, he noticed that his roommate, Matt, was nowhere to be found. Not at the couch, playing videogames, not in the kitchen, cooking something special, not even in the chair next to the laptop. "Maaaaatt...?" he called into the emptiness.

Silence. "Well, I guess I'll take a shower."

He stripped off his leather pants and shirt, tossed them aside, and strolled into the bathroom. The aroma of Matt's cologene lingured in the heavy air, and Mello smiled. He liked the bathroom, as odd as it may seem; it was always so peaceful. He turned the shower on full blast, waited a few minutes, and then stepped inside. "Ahhh." Mello sighed; it was heaven.

The warm water rushed over his prized blonde locks. He picked up a shampoo with out looking at the rack, and scrubbed it in gently. The foam felt soothing as he rinsed it off. Mello shut the shower off then, and hopped out, grabbing a black towel and drying himself off. Taking a quick peek into the fogged mirror, he noticed something odd. "Eh?"

His hair. His hair was...

"GREEEEEEN?!" Mello screamed, pulling at the strands.

"I must have used Matt's green-colored shampoo and not my white one!"

Mello was frantic. He pulled on some fresh pants, and ran to his cell phone. "Matt, answer." The phone picked up.

"Yes, Mello? I ran to the drugstore to get you some ----"

"MATT MY HAIR IS GREEN AGAIN!!! FIX IT, FIX IT!" Mello shouted into the reciever.

"Oh geez, what happened?! Did you accidently use my green tea shampoo?" Matt asked, calmly.

"YEEEES!" Mello whined.

"I'll pick up some hair repairing stuff. Be back soon."

The phone line went dead. Mello was still in shock, so he stood there and breathed heavily. About 10 minutes later, Matt was home, and expecting the worst. And the worst is EXACTLY what he found. A frozen, unreasponsive, Mello. "Meeeello? Are you okay my buddy, my pal?"

Nothing but breathing.

"Mel, I have the stuff to fix it, sit down on the couch, okay?"

A slight murmur was heard as Mello roboticly moved towards the couch. He sat down, and Matt began to rub some sort of mixture into his hair. Less than five minutes later, Matt was done, and Mello was rinsing his hair off. The sound of the rushing water stopped, and then disconnected but sharp footsteps were heard. "MAAAAAAAATT!"

A leaping Mello caught the red-head off guard. "Uhf!"

Pulliing him into a tight hug, Mello patted Matt's head. "I love you!"

Matt looked the blonde-again in the eye, "Mello, dearest?"

"Yeeees?"

"You have succeeded in scaring me today. I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah ha ha, I had fun writing this. Poor Mello, green -hair and all.

I don't own this awesomeness. Death Note is not mine.


	21. Anything Mello can do,Matt can do better

Okay, now that my mp3 is charged I can start writing.

Is it just me, or is Mika crack-filled?

Anyway, heres the next one. This is one Emilahh thought of. Sorry if I spelt that wrong.

-------------------------------------------------

Where the heck was Matt?

That was the first thing Mello thought of this morning. He had went to grab some toast, thinking nothing of the missing bed-mate, and then got some chocolate out of his drawer. Only there wasn't any and Matt wasn't answering his phone. Nor was there a note, which caused Mello to worry about the goggle-clad boy. Just as he was trying to call Matt's cell again, the door opened. There was Matt, with a package of cigarettes in hand. "Hey, you're up!" Matt smiled.

"DON'T YOU HEY, YOU'RE UP ME!"

Matt backed up, shocked by Mello. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"YOU IDIOT! LEAVING AND NOT TELLING ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING, NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE, THERE WAS NO NOTE ON THE COUNTER, AND YOU COME BACK WITH CIGARETTES AND NO CHOCOLATE! THOSE THINGS KILL PEOPLE MATT!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you needed--"

"SORRY?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU ASSHOLE!"

"FINE! LOOK MEL, I JUST WENT TO GET CIGARETTES, AND YOU WERE ASLEEP AND IT WAS EARLY, EXCUSE ME FOR NOT THINKING FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!"

Matt stormed off into the bathroom. Mello stood there with clenched fists. They never really got into an arguement anymore, because Mello tried to act kinder and kept his mouth shut. But this scared him greatly, and he lost it. Feeling bad, Mello went to knock on the bathroom door. "What?"

"Matt? Can I come in?"

"Hrm. Go ahead."

Mello swung open the door. "Look, I'm really sorry, I just wasn't thinking..."

"Neither was I, Mel...I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't of had this fight if you didn't smoke."

"WHAT?! WE JUST APOLOGIZED TO EACHOTHER, AND YOU START IT UP AGAIN?!" Matt shouted, angrily, "I BET YOU COULDN'T GO WITHOUT CHOCOLATE, SO SHUT IT!"

"I CAN TOO! I BET I CAN LAST LONGER WITHOUT CHOCOLATE THAN YOU CAN CIGARETTES!" Mello growled.

"FINE THEN, BET'S ON!"

"AND NO VIDEOGAMES EITHER! OR KISSING!"

"But...I...F...FINE!" Matt yelled, walking out of the room.

Mello caught his breath. Today was going to be a long day.

--------

Day one without their needs passed by, and day two started. Mello was feeling sick, and Matt looked like he might light someone on fire soon. They were both sitting on the couch with sad faces. "Meeeeel?"

"What Matt?"

"Can we call off the bet now?" Matt whimpered.

"No! Not until someone cracks." Mello shouted.

"Ohhhh."

"Find something to keep your mind off of it."

Matt smirked and glanced over to Mello. "I can think of a few things."

"No kissing, remember."

"'We don't have to KISS..." Matt leaned over into Mello's lap and looked up at him.

"Get away."

"Awwww." Matt whimpered again, like a hurt puppy, and drew away.

There was silence for the next few minutes. And then..."Ohhhh, its what you do to me, what you do to meeee...thousand miles seems pretty far..."

"Matt, can it!"

"Sorry..."

The silence came back again. And so did Matt's singing. "I'm just a normal boy, who sank when I went overboard...my ship would leave the country, but I'd rather swim ashore. Without my life vest I'd be stuck again, wish I was much more masculine, maybe then I could learn to swim--"

"Seriously Matt, STOP IT!"

"Nah!" Matt teased, sticking out his tounge.

"Come 'ere, and I'll rip that tounge off." Mello growled.

"Fine! I'll be quiet."

It was quiet for the next 10 minutes. But Matt just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one...you see..."

Mello narrowed his eyes. "Thats it. Bet is off. I can't take it anymore."

Matt smiled behind Mello's back. "Ah ha ha, my plan wooorked."

"What was that, Matt?"

"Nothing, Mel!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah ha ha, Matt is an eviiil person.

who sings randomly.

I'd like to see that...

:D


	22. MarshMello

Ok, well, I still have a hour until Death Note comes on, so I might as well write.

And for some reason, I'm in EVIL!Matt writing mode.

Woooo! More EVIL!Matt :

--------------------------------------------

"Ugh..."

Last night was rough. They had gotten drunk and had some interesting..._moments_...together in the bedroom. Stupid L, and his crazy parties that were nothing like him. Matt rubbed his temples as he searched for his boxers and some pants. His eyes met Mello's leather pants, and a smirk formed on his face. He pulled on the tight black pants hurridly, trying not to wake his blonde compantion while jumping up and down to get the pants to fit. "How the heck does Mel fit in these?" Matt whispered behind clenched teeth.

Finally getting the pants on, he walked over to the mirror. Admiring himself in Mello's clothes, he struck a pose. "Maaaatt, what the hell are you doing?"

Matt turned a deep red, almost matching his face. "Noooothing."

"Those are my paaaaants...not your's..." Mello whinned, half asleep.

Matt tossed his own pants and striped shirt on to Mello. "Wear mine today, then."

"Hrmn. Okay." Mello got up and put the clothes on.

Matt continued with putting on Mello's outfit. "Do we always look this sexy?"

"I guess...what kind of question is that?"

"A _sexy _one." Matt grinned, turning around to show Mello.

Mello raised an eyebrow at Matt. "I pull off the leather better than you do." he was still trying to get his arm in Matt's sleeve.

Mel was in Matt's clothes now. They both looked at the other, and laughed. "Oh, HOW many drinks did Matsuda make us take?"

"12...I think..."

Mello spun and flapped the long sleeves like wings. "How in the hell do you wear this?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing...how do you hide your...?"

"Eh, I don't...I just try to get rid of it."

"Oh."

(A/N:Oh come on, you were wondering it too.)

Matt gave Mello a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I'm hungry..."

"Get off of me you weirdo."

Matt released Mello and gave him a twisted grin. "I might start eating some marsh-MELLO's..."

Mello gave him the 'You're joking, right?' look. Matt wasn't, however. He leapt like a tiger and slammed Mello on to the floor. "GAH!"

Matt started to playfully nip his hair, and began fake-growling. Mello was laughing and trying to push him off. "You are so freaking retarded, Matt."

"Grrr!"

"Get offffff."

"You know you love me, Mello!"

Mello smiled and patted his hair. "I love you, now get off me. I want breakfast."

"Aw, does that mean I CAN'T have marsh-mello's?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hee hee, that was random and cute.

;D

Review and Matt'll give you some marshmellows.

Not HIS marsh-mello though, sorry:D


	23. Fight Together, Side by Side

Here's another idea, from pagelupin!

(a/n: I already have the basic history on how they met, but I can lead into the story with that history, it was a great idea, nonetheless.)

I know I don't say this everytime, but I don't own any charcters or things mentioned. Though there maybe some side OC's for part of this. Sorry. Oh, and this one is from Matt's POV.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great."

Mello's eyes opened wider than I had ever seen before. We were stuck...and it was all my fault. Stupid kids.

You see, Mello had just arrived over a week ago, and him and I had become good friends. We even share a room. Anyway, these kids here all hate Mello because...well, he's a bit rude and smart-mouthed. I guess it would make more sense if I started at the beginning.

It was really warm outside this morning, and I, amazingly, actually went out into the back of the school to play. Mello had invited me over to the large oak tree as usual, and we started a conversation. It wasn't long until the other children noticed Mello was outside and invited him and I over to play soccer. We were chosen to teams, and sadly, Mello and I were not together.

Not something I'd recommend doing.

Mello got angry, and argued with the captains to put me in his team. And well, they declined. Which is also something I don't recommend doing.

So, Mello, being Mello,began mouthing off and cursing them with everything he could think of at the moment and stalked away, grabbing me, and taking off. The boys weren't to fond of Mello at the moment, and decided that they wanted to beat the tar out of him and me. So now here we are, up against the school wall, surrounded by some scary-looking people.

"Matt, I'm sorry I got you involved..." Mello whispers.

"It's okay," I answer back, because I'd rather be with him than anything, "We'll live."

Mello smiles briefly, before the first tall and portly boy smacks him right across the face. I could have escaped before...but I'd rather help Mello.

So I slam my fist into the guys nose. I hear a slight "OUCH!" as it makes contact, and I pull away quickly.

"Wise-guy, eh? We'll see about that." and his partner slaps me and kicks me in the crotch.

Ouch.

Now Mello is really ticked, I can tell without even looking up at his face. He kicks the guy in the shin and slugs them both in the face. Then the whole group tackles Mello and me, it seems, and we're both kicked and puched a few, oh say, hundred times. It hurts really bad, and I know I'm on the verge of tears, so I start screaming loudly.

Suddenly, footsteps echo in the hall. Here comes Wammy. The dark layer of children on Mello and I seem to evaporate, and we can breathe again. Wammy, or what we think is Wammy, pulls us onto our feet. "Are you two quite alright? I was worried. The chance of this was close to 84 percent..."

It's L! I can tell by the voice. I look up and I see his jet black hair and dark eyes. Mello has only met him once, so he's quiet while I begin hugging L.

"Mello? Are you okay also?" L asks, with a frown.

"I'm fine...thank you for saving us, L-sama." Mello says.

Odd how much that boy can change. I pull Mello into L's hug too. "I'm glad I was there with you, Mel."

I can see Mello's mouth form a smile against L's shirt. I grin and let L carry me back to our rooms.

"Boy are we gonna ache in the morning..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ah ha ha. I think Mello needs to learn about holding his tounge...

Mello:IL AMN! CHEE?

Not like that...;;;

Mello:Joh, dou ean naht leallah?

yeahhhh...


	24. I'm okay now

Ha ha, hey guys, that last part with mello? He just says, I AM SEE? and Oh, you mean not really?

Nothing important...anyway...I sorta kinda have an idea, and because Matt got first person last time...

This time, it's Mello's turn. This is about when he had first moved in with Matt after scarring his face after it healed.

----------------------------------------

"He just pisses me off! Everyone PISSES ME OFF!"

I scream into the moonlight at nothing. This walk was going to take longer than I expected. I didn't mean to yell at Matt...he was just...talking about Near again. I hate that kid, HATE HIM, and when Matt talks about him...it sparks a nerve. Matt is supposed to be my best friend, the guy I love, he even helped me heal.

Yet I had yelled at him. Screamed.

I hated myself so much at that moment. And then...

"MELLO!"

I hear Matt call for me, and I turn around, wiping my eyes. He looks terriffied. I wonder why? "Mello, I'm sorry..." he saids, like he did something illegal.

"No."

Matt's face pales. He looks as though he might collapse into tears. "Wha...?"

"It's not your fault, Matt."

He just stares. It causes my uneasiness. I want to pull him into a hug, but I'm too ashamed of myself. He's just as hurt and scared as a lost puppy, and I yelled at him...for something he didn't do. "It's my fault...I shouldn't have yelled at you..." I almost whisper.

Matt's face falters. "Don't...don't...cry Mel...then I'll start crying and..."

I can't hold the tears back now. I'm almost sobbing as Matt pulls me into his chest. It's warm and comforting, and I snuggle closer. I know he's crying too, because I feel drops hitting my hair. Maybe it's rain...I don't know at the moment. I don't even care.

"I'm...so...sorry..." I sob, breathing heavily.

Matt strokes my hair gingerly. "It's okay...shhh..."

I calm down, and I get the courage to meet Matt's eyes. He was crying. "Thank you, Matt...for being here for me..." I smile as much as I can, which isn't much.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mel." He smiles and takes his shirt to wipe off his face.

"Just don't bring up Near in that way ever again, okay?" I pause to see his reaction.

All he does is grin. "I promise."

I collapse into him, and smile to myself. It's wonderful being with Matt. Absolutly wonderful. I allow him to carry me into the apartment, and before he gets through through the door, he leans down and presses his lips to mind. It's such a warm feeling that I wanted it to last forever.

"Everything's okay now..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoooort. :D

I think it's short & sweet though, what do you guys think?

Oh, and some more ideas would be nice...


	25. Fishy

Ha, okay. This is another one that Emiliah came up with. That, and I came up with the story line while I was washing my face.

weird, I know :D

Without firther ado, here's the next story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why were they in a pet store?

Mello wanted to bash his head against the wall a few, oh say, thousand times. The puppys were yelping, the birds were squaking and even the normally quiet cats were meowing at the top of their tiny lungs. Matt wanted a pet, but why oh why did Mello have to come along? (A/n:Because it makes the story interesting?) Matt said he couldn't decide without him. Augh.

"So, what can I do for you boys?"

Mello focused onto the older man at the counter. Poor guy was probably deaf by now. Matt spoke up first, "Well, we wanted to get a pet, but nothing loud or annoying if you get my driff..."

"Ah, I see." The older gentleman was eyeing Mello now.

He walked off into the other room and grabbed some items off the shelves. "Nothing poisonous either!" Mello called back.

Matt looked over at me. "What fun is that?"

"I'm not dieing because you wanted some 'fun', Matt"

Matt glanced down at the floor and hummed. The shop keeper was finally back. He was carrying a glass container which contained a small castle and some colorful rocks. "Will a pretty fish do?"

"Yeah! Great idea!" Matt practicaly skipped back to the aquarium.

As Mello walked back to join his red-head friend, he took a look at the other animals. Noisy little things. "Come on, Mel, come help!" Matt called.

"Coming!" Mello shouted back.

There were some funny looking fish with pointed tails, some blue fish with spots, and some were orange and large. Matt was prodding at the betta fishes in the corner, and the white, black, and yellow fishes were what caught Mello's eye. He walked over slowly, and bent down to get a better look. In the tank, there were also some dark brown fishes and snails. "Hey Matt, look at these."

Matt bent down to look and grinned. "That one is cute." he was pointing at a large-tailed striped fish that was basicaly black and white, but had enough yellow on it to make it unique.

The man at the counter walked over and scooped the fish up. He placed it in the already made fish bowl and handed it to Mello. "Here you go! That'll be five bucks"

They paided for the new found friend, and then got into the car. When they reached the apartment, Matt was almost running to get into the house with the fish. It made Mello laugh to see the joy in his eyes. Maybe pets weren't so bad. "What should we name it?"

"I dunno Matt..."

"I KNOW! Let's name 'em Near!"

Mello glared at Matt, "Not unless you want a dead fishy..."

"Fiiiine. I was just kidding..."

"Let's combine our names! Malto? Melt? Matlo?" Mello was practicaly laughing so hard that he was about to keel over.

"No...um...wait, I got it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

CLIIIIIIIFFHANGER!

Because I have no ideas for a name. ufufufufufufu

Heeeeelp!


	26. Fishy Lawliet

Ok, I know I've only got a few suggestions on the names, but I think I got one.

It's not gonna suprise you though...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_No...um...wait! I got it!"_

Mello glanced up at Matt, "What then?"

"It's pretty original, so brace yourself." Matt grinned.

"Hmn?"

"FISHY!"

Mello practicaly fell over. "Fi...sh...y?"

"Yeah! Isn't it a great name?" Matt laughed, giddy.

Mello couldn't help but laugh at Matt's excitement. "Yes, it's wonderful...but I get to choose his last name."

Matt nodded and began prodding at the fish bowl. "Lawliet."

The red head looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. "L's..."

Mello smiled with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Yeah."

Matt smiled too, and went back to chasing the fish around the outside of the bowl with his finger. Mello got up and went to get some chocolate. "Run, run, run!" Matt shouted from the other room.

The blonde grinned. "Idiot..."

Matt had stopped bothering the poor thing and walked over into the kitchen with Mello. He felt a heavy arm rest on his shoulder. It was striped. Mello place his hand on the arm and leaned back. "You still miss him, don't you?"

Mello looked down at the old tiles. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I'll start feeding Fishy Lawliet some cakes, and you can teach him percentages."

Mello laughed, and pulled Matt into a kiss. "Thank you."

Suddenly the phone rang. Matt answered it, "Eh? Matt speaking...oh, it's you. Hold on, here's Mello. Don't you dare flirt with him you creep."

Mello gave Matt a questioning look, but he just walked away after handing the phone over to him. "Uhm, hello?"

"Ah, Mello, it's Near. I hate to bother you, but we just got this odd transmisson from who knows where and it was someone claiming to be...OUR L..."

Mello paused and looked over at the fish. "What did it say exactly?"

"It said that Kira was trying to...rape...him..."

Mello sighed, "Look, I'll call L, even though he's on vacation, and see whats going on okay?"

"Thank you, Mello"

Mello shut the phone off and dialed the number Watari had given him. It rang and rang, but no one answered.

"Well Matt, looks like we're going after L..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahahahaha, cliff hanger for the next story!

:D Review and Matt will let you chase Fishy Lawliet.

I love that name.

BTW:L is not dead! He's just not around anymore and Mello misses spending time with him.


	27. Fishy Lawliet Kira

Mid-winter break, everyone :D

Yaaaaay, anyway...heres the next part.

Fishy Lawliet Kira

-----------------------------------

_Something's wrong with my choooocolate bear..._

Matt silently giggled as he glanced over at Mello, who was staring blanky out of the car window. " 'Ey," Matt called.

Mello turned to face the front and didn't meet Matt's eyes. "Hmn?"

"Everything alright, love?"

Mello shook his head, "Well, I'm a little mad at L, I haven't seen him in forever and now he calls NEAR before ME?"

"Eh, he doesn't mean anything by it, Mello. You know how L is..."

Mello's face drooped a little. "I know, but...you think he would atleast call."

Matt thought it would be better to change the subject. "Well...it's a good thing Near offered to watch Fishy Lawliet..."

"Mhf..."

Matt sighed. Hopefully Mello would be out of this mood when they got to the hotel. "But, it is too bad we can't relax while we're there...sleeping outside on a hammock watching the stars would be nice..." Mello faced Matt and winked.

"Ha, I suppose it is too bad. Maybe we can arrange something..."

They pulled up to the hotel that L was supposably vacationing at, and walked in. The woman at the front desk greeted them with a smile. "Hello miss, we're looking for L Lawliet, or Ryuusaki, or Eru...whatever he goes by now..." Mello groaned.

"Eh? Oh, yes...that would be room 169."

Matt and Mello walked over to the right wing hallway and took the stairs to the 100 plus rooms. They then knocked on the door. "Heh, they have room one sixty ni-" Matt chuckled before he was cut off by the opening of the door.

"Hum, ah...Mello-kun, Matt-kun, greetings." L answered.

"L, you're...okay?" Mello stammered.

"It appears I am. I take it Near gave you my false message?" L asked.

"Uhm, false...? But, did he know...?"

"No, he did not. This was just a way to meet you two down here. I missed you." L smiled.

"YES! RELAXATION, HERE I COME!" Matt grinned and wrapped his arms around L, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Hey, hey, hey, now."

Raito was in the door way now. He cocked an eyebrow at Matt and playfully pushed Matt off. "Miiiiine..."

Mello and Matt both glared deeply at Raito. "I told you both, Yagami-kun was already forgiven for his actions. I also care about him, and you should be respectful." L remarked.

"Yes, L." They both murmured in unsion.

"Now your room is next door, room 171." L nodded over at the door.

"But we don't have any clothes..." Matt said.

"I took care of that." Raito raised a hand, "New ones are in your room, I thought you would like them..."

"Okaaaaay." Mello walked over to the room and opened the door.

A loud gasp escaped from Mello and he ran in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahahaha, I suppose you could call this another on going one.

Anyway, CLIFFIES AGAIN.

Review!


	28. Fishy Lawliet Kira Stars

Alrighty then, it's time to see what Mello saw!

That sounds like a riddle..ftw, i think i just had an idea...

ANYWAY. I think this might be the last section of the Fishy Lawiet Kira Fun story, ha...long title, eh?

Here we go

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt whipped around to view Mello's hair fly past and into the hotel room. "Eh, Mello?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"MATT! COME LOOOOOOK! THE VIEW IS AMAZING AND THERE'S CHOCOLATE ON THE PILLOWS AND ROSES AND VIDEOGAMES AND THE SHEETS ARE COMFY AND AND AND...!" Mello was hyperventalating.

Matt walked in and let out a gasp himself. It was a beautiful room, inside and out. The view of the water was perfect and the room itself was wonderful. He automaticly laid down on the bed and sighed. "This is the life."

Mello smiled. "Look, Matt."

Matt shifted his gaze to the trees over by the ocean. There was a few tables and a juice bar, but next to that was a single, seemingly unused hammock. Matt got off the bed and walked over to the excited blonde. "We'll have to use that later..."

Mello grinned and pulled Matt into a hug. "Yeah..."

The day was gone rather quickly, because they had taken a quick nap after arriving, and then they ate a quick dinner and went swimming. The water was lovely and the evening sky was warm on their skin. They walked back to the hotel room at about 9 to run into L and Raito.

"Hello, I hope your enjoying yourselves so far?" L asked.

"Oh, yes! It's wonderful..."

"Ah, well. I was hoping you both would join us for breakfast tomorrow at 9 am?"

"Sounds fine." Matt answered.

"Yeah, just don't stay up too late you two." Mello winked, smirking.

Raito turned a vivid pink. "Eh, back at you."

Matt and L looked uneasy. "Be seeing you then." Matt interupped.

"Hm, yes."

They walked into the hotel room as L and Raito walked the other way. "Well, that was a wonderful conversation." Matt grunted.

Mello smiled. "Eh, you know we won't be able to sleep because of them. Rocking the bed and what not..."

Matt stuck his tounge out, "Pervert."

He laughed and took a look out the window. "Are we going to sit out there? On the hammock?"

Nodding, Matt grabbed on to Mello's arm. "Come on, love."

They walked out into the twilight and settled into the hammock. It was small, but cozy, and watching the twinkling stars was the most relaxing thing in the world to the two men. "Matt?"

"Mmh?"

"This is wonderful...I love you."

"I love you too..."

Mello snugggled into Matt and closed his eyes. Matt shifted a bit and then gazed into the sky. "Do you think Fishy Lawliet misses us?"

Mello opened one eye, "Can we not talk about the fish?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:D Yay! This four part thing is done, now I can go back to leeching ideas!

Reviews are apprecated! 3


	29. Tea Party

Bwah ha ha...sooo...pagelupin...

Yeaaaaah...

Uhrm...she gave me an idea to write a story about a tea party...

But I'm not positive about how to write it...I was going to go for when their older...but I didn't know how to write it...so it's going to be way back when...in the Wammy House...yeppers...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KWAAAAA!!!"

Matt looked up from his game and looked around. "What was THAT Mel?"

Mello rushed in and waved a sheet of paper in the red-head's face. "L's coming! L's COMING! L'S COMING FOR A TEA PARTY!"

"A...tea...party?"Matt asked, slightly in shock.

Mello placed a hand on his hip and huffed. "Yes, moron. Haven't you...? Oh, you haven't...well, it'll be fun with someone else, Near never comes...because we stole his toys that one party."

Matt got up off of the couch he was sitting on. "What do you DO at these tea partys anyway?"

"Uhm, did you eat a bowl of oblivious this morning?"

"No, I had toas--"

"We drink TEA, Matt. That and do hair...and wear dresses..."

"Dresses...?" Matt stammered.

"Hmnnn, it's fun." Mello smiled.

"Fun doesn't involve dresses and doing hair."

"You'll like it, don't worry."

The next day, at precisely 3:00PM, the two friends marched on to 'L's Room', and knocked on the door. It swung open. There was L, looming in the door way with a pot of steaming water. "Why hello there, Mello...I see you brought Matt along. Good." L motioned for them to enter.

Matt entered the room after Mello, and gasped. The room was covered in all kinds of sweets, next to ribbons and dresses with shiny jewels. He rushed over to the mat on the floor and sat down. "Can we start this tea party now?" he grinned.

L smiled and sat down too. "Of course, sit down Mello."

"What are we going to do first?" Mello asked happily.

"Dresses and hair, of course!" L whipped around and held up the dresses.

There was a emerald green dress and a black dress in L's fist. Matt jumped at the sight of the green one, and he already tell Mello was going to take the black one. "Now, go into the other room and change. I have to get my own dress on." L ordered, pointing at a door.

They changed quickly and walked out to meet L in a long midnight blue gown. "It's tea time, right?" Mello asked.

"Yes, please, eat what you would like."

Matt was still uneasy about the dressing-in-drag thing, and his face was a mild red. "Well, Matt-kun, maybe the emerald dress was unfitting, maybe a red one would have been better." Mello pipped up, in an all-knowing tone.

That made Matt turn an even darker hue of red. "Hmn. Well, this is actually more fun than I thought I would be...but...aren't those...Near's...?" Matt asked, nodding at the figures next to the doughnuts.

Suddenly the door flew open. There was Near, as mad looking as can be. "MY ACTION FIGURES...!"

L and Mello grinned. "We needed them."

"MR.DUCKY IS WEARING A TU-TU!?! HE'S A MALE DUCK YOU IDIOTS!"

Matt laughed. _Straaaaaange People..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Uhm. I'm bored.**

**And I have no idea if this is good. Please review, and you can play tea-party with Mr. Ducky in a tu-tu.**


	30. Oh my internet

YAY! I actually thought that one wasn't my best, but uhrm...

I got another idea from being an internet junkie...

Bwahahaa, I think you'll like this one.

-------------------------------------------------------

The computer screen made a clicking noise, and the game Matt was playing shut off. "Mello...the computers not working again."

Mello made a grunting noise from the next room. "You're the one whose good with things like that, not me. Dunno what you expect me to do."

Matt sighed, "Can I used your laptop then?"

"Go ahead, but no games. Just the internet." Mello waved a hand at him.

Rising from the chair, he walked into their room and searched for the tiny laptop. He found the case under a large pile of chocolate wrappers. Opening the laptop and starting it, he walked back into the main room and sat down. "Man this thing is slow sometimes..."

"Hmn. Hey, you should go on that site L was talking about."

Matt turned his head, "Which one was that?"

"DeviantArt, I believe?"

Matt nodded, and typed in the website address. "What should we look up, Mello?"

"Matt and Mello, of course."

After the screen finished loading the artwork, Matt read the results. "Oh my, looks like we have...7,918...pictures of us."

He typed in something else. "Lessee, Near and Mello...ha."

Mello rushed over, "What?! Don't tell me that..."

"Only 6,000 something...we've got more."

"YES! THANK GOD!" Mello shouted, hugging Matt's shoulders.

"Pffft, look, you're in a maid outfit..." Matt snickered, pointing at the screen.

"WHAT THE---"

"Ha ha ha...hey...wait a minute. You don't think I act like your dog, do you Mello?"

Mello shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Oh...'course not, Matt." he smiled uneasily.

"Mel..." Matt's eyes narrowed.

"Well...atleast you're a cute dog..." Mello said.

Matt scoffed and focused on the screen again. "Well, atleast I wouldn't do anything and everything for chocolate...look."

"YOU PUT MY CHOCOLATE DOWN YOUR PANTS?" Mello shouted, ready to whip out his gun.

"No!"

"Alright then. Hey look Matt, they drew you a birthday picture..."

"OF A NAKED YOU!"

He clicked, but alas, all that popped up was a white box with an angry Matt shouting at an 'X'. "Muahaha, these people are evil." Mello laughed.

Matt was disgruntled, "Mhn."

"What am I dressed as there?"

"Geez, how did they know I had a Pikachu named Mello...?"

"A whadda-chu?"

"Pokemon, it's a gamer thing..."

"Ah."

Matt smiled slightly and clicked on another picture. "See? I'm not the only one who thinks your hair looks cute when it's up."

"Yeah, well...it makes me look girly."

"Not really."

Mello raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I don't think you look girly at all..."

"What's 'doujin'?'

"A spin-off manga thing...want to see it?" Matt asked.

"I guess...but the name 'Pink Sniper' sounds..." Mello's eye fake twitched.

"Gay I know, but it is gay so...it evens ou-HO MY..."

Mello looked at the page on the screen. There was Mello...and Matt...and..."OH MY KIRA, WHAT THE HECK...?! DO THEY HAVE CAMERA'S IN OUR ROOMS OR SOMETHING?!?!"

Matt smirked evily, "Let's go check to make sure..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ho boy, poor Mello-kun.

Doujins can scar you for life...

D:

YAY GO MATT GO!


	31. A Bit Blunt

Hmn, so I was listening to the song Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5...

It's so totally about a guy who will face dangers to go have sex.

I'm not kidding.

Anyway, sad as it may seem that kinda sorta inspired me. But you have been warned, this chapter is a bit more straight forward that the other chapters when it just hints at them. It's NOT epic PWP or Yaoi, but Matt says, SURPRISE BUTT SECKS, a few times...but nothing like that happens because Matty keeps his pants on..Sorry. Maybe I'll do one like that later on, but not now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was quiet.

Too quiet.

Mello was all alone in the apartment again, but this time Matt had left a note. He had gone to get a pack of cigarettes and some extra chocolate. He sighed, and sat down on the couch. Picking up Matt's DS, he flipped it on and waited for it to load. Tapping away on the over-used keys, he didn't notice when the game case sitting on the couch fell, emptying everything inside. Realising that the case had fell about 5 minutes ago, he got up and bent down to get it.

Little did he know, Matt was sneaking into the house at that moment. _This is too easy..._

Mello, hurriedly shoving the games back in, didn't notice Matt as he crept up behind him. And the next thing Mello knew was that Matt's crotch was oddily close to his ass, and that Matt had shouted, "SURPRISE BUTT SEX!"

"MATT WHAT THE HELL?!"

Matt was laughing so hard his face was beginning to turn red. Mello glared and stood up. "I'm sorry, love. It was too easy. Besides, you knocked my stuff down."

Mello was still flustered, Matt could tell. "Yeah, well, you're lucky I didn't accidently shoot you or something...stupid."

"Mhn hm. Say what you want, but you're fixing that." Matt said, pointing at the remaining games on the floor.

Mello sighed but nodded and went back to cleaning them up. Smiling, Matt left the room and went to make treat for the two. It wasn't known to more than 3 people, but Matt was a wonderful chef went he wanted to be. Flipping through his own cookbook, he chose a easy brownie recipe and began cooking.

After placing the batter in the oven, Matt went back out into the main room to check on Mello. "Oy, Mel." he called.

"Hm?"

Matt sat down next to Mello on the couch and cuddled up. "You're not...mad at me are you?"

"Of course not. I'm tired thats all." Mello answered.

Matt sighed and laid back into the couch. "Same here. I wouldn't be if someone would let me SLEEP at night."

Mello seemed to choke on the air, "Me?! You're the one who tackles the shit out of me and then begs me like dog to screw you."

Matt turned red, "Someone's a bit blunt too."

"Hmp, well don't accuse me of stuff."

Matt smirked, "If I told you I was making my brownies, would you be happier?"

Mello's eyes lit up. "Brownies? I'd probably faint from happiness after eating one."

"Well, they're almost done..."

"SWEET!" Mello shouted, and rushed over to the oven.

"ALMOST done, Mel. AL-MOST." Matt pointed out.

"Hmn, whatever." Mello bent down to view the baking brownies.

Matt, who was too tempted NOT to do it again, basically jumped onto Mello's back. "SURPRISE BUTT SECKZ AGAIN!"

"GETTOFFME!" Mello yelped.

The timer went off. "Uhm, brownies are done..." Matt murmured after being thrown to the ground.

"Mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh heh, that was amusing.

Matt is now my new favorite character :D


	32. Sick

Oh-kay. I'm sick so I might as well write, eh?

I'm gonna label this one as Sick.

For coughs and giggles...

----------------------------------------------

Matt and Mello had been visiting L and Raito for dinner that night. They left and got back around midnight, dropping like the half dead into their bed, and quickly fell to sleep.

About 24 hours later, Mello was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he heard a long cough echo from the living room. He jumped, "Matt? Was that you?" he called out into the lightly lit space.

The sun was just appearing and so only a light shadow was produced. But it was still enough to draw an outline on Matt's slim figure. Sniffling, he called back, "Yeah...sorry."

"You're not getting sick on me are you?"

"Nooope. Just a co---" Matt fainted on to the chair next to him.

"MATT?!" Mello shouted, rushing over to him.

He swung Matt into his arms and carried him back to bed. Gazing down at Matt's pale face to make sure he was breathing, he sighed his own breath of relief. Not Kira, thank god. Bringing in a cool pitcher of water, he dipped a rag into it and then plce it on Matt's heated forehead. "Just a cough, my ass."

Entering the kitchen again to get some cold medicine he had hopefully hid away, Mello noticed that eggs he was cooking before Matt had fainted were now a crispy black shape...of something. "GAH!"

"Meeeeello..." Matt whimpered from the bed.

Rushing in with the pills and a cup of water, Mello almost hit the door before remembering to open it. "Yes Matt?"

"I'm sorry...(cough)"

Mello smiled and sat down next to him. "It's okay. Just try not to faint again."

Matt sniffled and curled up next to Mello. "Could you bring some of the games in here?"

"Sure..."

"But only bring my DS and PSP in here. I wouldn't want you to sprain your (cough cough) back." Matt murmured.

"Alright." With that, Mello scampered of into the other room.

While waiting for Mello to figure out which system was which, Matt took the pills and downed the glass of liquid hoping to cool himself. It didn't work, and so, Matt buried his face into the cool pillows. Mello was still grabbing the games when his phone rang. He hurried over, tripping on cords and muttering curses, and picked up the reciever. "'Ello?"

"Ah, Mello. I was calling to talk to you about the letter you sent me."

_Near._

_Near, of all people was calling Mello while Matt was in the other room DIEING._

_Well, maybe not DIEING, _Mello thought, _close enough._

"Look, I can't really TALK right now, idiot. Matt's got a cold and I'm trying to help him out right now. So, leave me alone, okay?"

"But I'm afraid I can't, this is the only time I'll have to talk to you this month..."

Mello snorted in anger, "You mean to say thats a BAD thing?"

"I would think so. I have a question about the letter. In it you say, 'in everygame, this ugly albino thing comes'. May I ask..?"

"That would be you."

Mello could have sworn that he heard Near sniffle. "Mello, you...you...think I'm...ugly?"

Mello's eyes faltered, and then narrowed. "Yes, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" he slammed the phone down and stalked off into the bedroom.

"Ghn, Me..mello?" Matt whimpered when he walked in.

"Yeah." Mello answered.

"Wh--who...?"

"Jeevas, Matt. You're burning up. Don't talk, alright? That was just Near."

Matt looked up at him with questioning eyes. "He called about the letter I sent him." Mello finished.

Nodding, Matt turned over on the bed and closed his eyes. "I take it you want to sleep, eh?"

Nodding yet again, Matt flailed his left arm, hitting Mello's thigh. "Want me to lay down too?"

Mello got onto the bed and patted Matt on the head. "You'll be alright. Get some sleep now..." Mello whispered.

Humming a lullaby softly, he drifted into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeevas, I wrote this a looooooong time ago, so I'm not sick anymore. Don't worry!


	33. Near's Momento

Teehee. I love you guys. All these nice reviews are what keeps me writing.

(waves to new reviewers) Welcome, and welcome back!

I noticed that poor near is really cut off from this story. Ok, maybe not POOR Near. But he is. So, I decided that Near should get a story to himself. Don't worry. It'll be full of Matt and Mello-ness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stage curtains open and the spotlight motions over to a pale figure on a chair. The figure stands up slightly, with a hunch in his back and a rubber duck in one hand. The crowd lets out 'Boo!''s and some clap; the person on the stage motions for them to cease. Calming down, creeks are herd as they settle into the chairs. The boy, still looking down, grabs the mic and lifts up a hand. "Greetings ladies, gentleman. I am Near, or as you may know me, the boy that Mello and Matt left behind."

The crowd murmurs and some laugh. "I apologise for interupping your...cosplay convention...but I feel that this is the place to do this."

He sits down yet again and gesures at the shadows to the left of him. "Mello and Matt went to a school called the Wammy House. Along with myself, a girl named Lydia, and L. It was a wonderful school for gifted children with high IQ's; too bad we were orphans. They hit off the moment Mello came to the school; Matt looked at him with loving eyes, and Mello's cold heart always melted for Matt. I wanted to be in the group. I was too anti-social, however, and Mello hated me..."

The crowd seems to agree with Mello for a moment, and stiffled giggles ring through out the area. "I know you don't seem to care. But I've gotten over it. I still try, however, to make a friendship. My attemps always fail." Near stiffens and stands yet again.

"They are both here today. I was hoping for a quick moment of mutual happiness this evening and this might be the way to work this."

The shadows move next to Near and the light shows their idenitys. Mello and Matt smile nervously and wave to the crowd. Mello grabs the spare mircophone and begins to speak. "Uhm, hello. I'm...Mello. This is Matt."

Matt smiles, "'ey."

"I'd like to start by saying I was forced into coming here. So you nasty fangirls? Don't get your hopes up. I'm staying with Matt. Secondly, I will be nice. I will in fact give pitiful Near a hug. Now that does not mean I love him, nor will I ever. Thank you."

Mello hands the mircophone over to Matt. "Alright, hold your applause till the end. We're gonna give little Near-baby a tiny hug..."

He sits the mircophone down and walks next to Mello. They lean in a bit and wrap their arms around Near. Near smiles, happy for that moment. Mello whispers slightly. "So Near, is this what you wanted?"

Near nods. "Hmn, well then..."Matt purrs.

They both leap away and shout, "TIME FOR US TO GO!"

Near's eyes are wide, "But...but...wai--"

Near is cut of by a ticking noise. The crowd gasps, and eyes search the scene. Next to the chair, is a small box. "BOMB!" Near scrambles away and leaps off the stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahahahahaha, and you thought Near would actually get some lovin'

Sorry Near lovers! I love Near, I just love being a jerk to him...


	34. Lights Chocolate Action!

Mhn, I'm glad you guys liked it. :D

I don't dislike Near, so pro-Near's and anti-Near's, don't worry. I love him but I love being a jerk to him too. :D

--------------------------------------------------------

It was raining, and raining hard. It wasn't just the slight pitter-patter of rain drops, no. It was the heavy KER-PLUNK's, followed by the rumble of thunder and a flash or two of lighting. Mello was sitting on the couch following Matt's character with his eyes. Matt was playing another racing game and Mello was quite positive he wasn't aware of the thunderstorm. "Ah ha! I finally beat this level!" Matt shouted happily, "Now to save my--"

The lights flickered a bit and Matt gasped; and then the power went off. "AUGH! MATTY!" Mello yelped and hopped into his arms.

"Noooooo! My game!" Matt whimpered.

The 4 eyes scanned the room, looking for something suspious. There didn't seem to be a murderer of any kind in the tiny room. Matt rose, with Mello still in his arms and walked over to the kitchen. "Mel, do we have any candles?"

"Probably."

Matt searched the cabinet. "No, we don't. We have wicks, but no candles..."

Mello sighed. "Well then, go and..."

"It's thunderstorming out there you dolt. No way! We'll put this wick in your chocolate bar and light it."

Mello's eyes whipped through the darkness. "Hell no."

A laugh echoed in the grim apartment. "I wasn't going to...

Mello's "Hm." seemed louder than usual as they traveled around the kitchen. "Hello!" Matt shouted.

"Hello!-Hello!-Hello!--" The room copied.

"Eh heh heh. Fun."

"MATT! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND FIND A LIGHT!" Mello shouted, slamming his fist into Matt's striped back.

"Oof!" Matt breathed, "Okay, okay, geez."

He opened a drawer and found a flashlight, "Does it work?" Mello asked, prodding it.

"Dunno." Matt flipped the flashlight on and a ray of light flowed from it.

"Yes! Finally!" Mello shouted and jumped down from Matt's arms.

"Man, I was hoping it didn't so that we could do what other couples do during a power outage..." Matt sighed.

Mello thought for a moment. "Hmn? Oh! Oh you PERVERT!"

"Ah ha ha. Is that a no then?"

"No. I want chocolate though." Mello said as he began searching for a lone bar.

"Hmmn, I think I left some in the bedroom for you." Matt calmly replied.

"Oh, thanks then." he hurried off and slipped in.

Mello was suddenly pushed down from behind. Gasping, he fumbled with the lighter on the floor. As the fire grew, so did the visablity of the attackers face. "Maaaaatt. I hate you."

"Shut up and remove your vest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeevas, what a seme...

Hello to new reviewers! Remember, I LOVE IDEAS:D

Sorry for the wait.


	35. Crazy Dreams

Ah ha ha, alright, I've got some ideas to get me going, but first, I was playing animal crossing WW, which has absolutly nothing to do with this story, and came up with this...:D it's pretty crazy, and yes, I do support Near/Mikami...

--------------------------------------------------------------

A cool summer breeze was floating into a dark bedroom. Hitting the blonde in the face, he shifted and pulled the blanket closer. He was too deeply into his odd dream that even a cat jumping through the window couldn't awake him. Let us begin to get into this dream, shall we?

_A short figure was walking down an aisle of flowers. Bells were ringing, people were sniffling and gasping at the beautiful gowned figure, and Mello? He was thinking about running away from this insanity. Matt, his beau, was beside him, and was latched onto his arm. A look of held-back laughter was portrayed on his face. "I can't believe Near is getting MARRIED..."_

_Mello snorted. "Neither can I, who would want to marry THAT?"_

_"Obviously Mikami. Weird, eh?"_

_"More like crazy...but, the world is crazy, so why not."_

_The two focused back onto Near and Mikami, who were taking vows. And then..."Oh god, he KISSED him..." _

_"Yeah, you sorta have to do that when you get married, Mel." Matt said, patting his back._

_"I KNOW that...it's just...ewww..." Mello cringed._

_The newly-weds walked back down the aisle and over to the reception table. "Come and eat everyone!" Raito shouted._

_"Finally, some food...you wait here, I'll get some for you." Matt offered and walked away._

_"Alright..."_

_Mello sat quietly for the next few minutes, and then was interupped by a tap on the shoulder. "Hello, Mello."_

_"Hm, hello there, Mr.Mikami Teru. Or would you prefer Mrs.?"_

_Near sighed, "I know its odd, but I love him."_

_"Does that mean you'll finally leave me alone?" Mello asked happily._

_Near's face fell, "You mean, you're not...jealous?"_

_"WHAT?! JEALOUS?! OF MIKAMI? LIKE HELL I AM!" _

_"Oy, what's goin' on 'ere?" Matt asked, pushing Near away._

_"HE THINKS I'M JEALOUS OF MR.CRAZY-FACE OVER THERE!" Mello shouted, shaking Matt._

_Near was pink. "I was meerly excepting his congratulations, Mail. Now, I will be going then." he turned and went to join Mikami, who was ready to cut the cake._

_"Ass." Matt growled._

_"I really hope your refering to Near."_

_"Uh hum. I hate him. Wish he would stop coming on to you." Matt handed him his plate of food._

_"Mhn..." Mello chewed, "Atleast the food is tasty..."_

_"Yep. Maybe I'll make some 'cookies' for Mr. & Mr. Teru when we get home." Matt smirked, clearly thinking evil thoughts._

_"Lax or Viagra?"_

_"Both..."_

_"Oh damn...that'll suck, won't it?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I love you."_

_"I know you do."_

The sunlight hit Mello's eyes, and he awakened. Yawning, he reached over to feel for Matt, but he was gone. Mello sat up and rose from bed to walk to the kitchen. And of course,

there was Matt, already cooking breakfest. "Odd question, Matty-dear...but there isn't any Laxes or things similar to Viagra in these pancakes, is there?"

"No. Why would you ask?"

"No reason. Now, feed me."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Poor, poor Near. How I love to hurt him so...(sighs)

anyway, thank you for the ideas and such, I'll begin working on them soon!


	36. Better to had loved

sasusaku133 gave me an idea too!

Kudos to you my dear!

I don't own anybody, but hey, who knows I might appear in one of these someday.

OH AND BTW, there will be some hidden codenames in this story, FIRST ONE TO GET 5 WINS A STORY IDEA OF THEIR CHOICE AND GETS TO BE A CHARACTER IN IT! BUT YOU CAN'T GUESS MATT, MELLO, OR NEARS...

:D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was oddly sitting alone in his apartment on a Friday night. Where was Mello you ask? He didn't know, but he was wishing Mello would walk through that door at any given minute. Focusing back onto the computer screen, a window popped up.

**WHT&YLLWTOYS4EVER:I have your Mello-kun. If you ever want to see or hear him again, come to the SPK headquarters and we'll make a deal.**

Matt gasped. Near? How stupid can he get?

**Matt&Mello 3:Look Near, I know its you...let Mello go. You can have some one else...Lydia perhaps?**

**WHT&YLLWTOYS4EVER:I AM NOT NEAR! AND NO!**

**Matt&Mello 3:Lying is bad...Mello hates liars.**

**WHT&YLLWTOYS4EVER:ALRIGHT IT'S ME...I'm letting Mello go...**

**Mello&Matt 3:Hey, I'm texting from my phone. BBS.**

**Matt&Mello 3:Alright, see you then. :3 (chu)**

**EruCakeRaito: Hello there.**

**Matt&Mello: Hey, whats going on.**

**ThePenIsMightier777:Hello to you too.**

**EruCakeRaito:Is Near up to something?**

**ThePenIsMightier777:I've come to the rumor that he has been seeing Mikami but loves Mello, true or true?**

**Matt&Mello 3:Weeeeell the Mello part is true. I'm really hoping the Mikami part isn't. (What a pedo) But yeah, he is.**

**LoveShineK2:HI GUYS:D**

**EruCakeRaito:Oh my...:[**

**Matt&Mello 3:Isn't this a private chat room?!**

**ThePenIsMightier777:Uhm, I thought so.**

**LoveShineK2:Oh, I was JUUUUST JUST JUST talking to NobodyLovesMeTT-TT, and he was telling me that he accidently gave Ryuu'sMaidW the wrong copies of a case...so he's in trouble (giggles)**

**AfroDad1:Hey, whats going on here?**

**EruCakeRaito:Nothing much. LoveShineK2 was telling us about the case mishap.**

**ThePenIsMightier777:Idiot.**

**Matt&Mello 3:Hm, well...Mello is back. See you all!**

**EruCakeRaito:TTYL**

**AfroDad1:Hey is SpeechlessChef on?**

Matt closed the window and shut the computer down. "So, what happened?"

Mello took in a breath in and then spoke, "Well, I was going to get some chocolate...and there was this hooded figure infront of the store..."

"Oh. That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah well, it wasn't. He was like, 'Pssst! Hey buddy. I got some chocolate free of charge 'ere.' Well I was suspicious but, hey free chocolate, right?"

"Genius." Matt shook his head.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm addicted. Near causes me stress."

"Hm."

"Anyway, I went up to talk to him, and he told me to follow him over to the side of the store. Must've been good stuff, I was thinking. And he pulled off the cloak. Even in the dark I could tell it was Near, because of his white hair, and one of his friends tackled me, it was dark after that." Mello grumbled.

"Geez. What a pyscho."

"Yeah well, after that call from you? He was like, 'I'm surrendering you Mello. I realised that to love someone the most you possibly can, you must let them be with the one they love too.'"

"Awww, Mello loves me..."Matt laughed, twiddling his thumbs.

"Heh, yeah well you know he isn't going to stop, right?" Mello sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I know. But we might aswell enjoy the break." Matt answered, walking into the kitchen, "Want something to eat?"

"PLEASE. You'd think he'd love me enough to feed me..."

------------------------------------------------------

M'kay. I'm done.

Review and guess!


	37. Names and Winners AN

Alright, seeing as how there were A BUNCH of guesses, I'm going to have my first four winners to guess the 5 correct be in a story. Here are the names.

Emiliahh

sasusaku113

Shishishishi4444

xkidrogue

Alright, here are the answers to all the screen names mentioned. I said you could not guess Nears, Matts, or Mellos. So sorry ShuffleHammer. D:

Obviously Nears was WHT&YLLWTYS4EVER, Matt was Matt&Mello, Mello was Mello&Matt.

L:EruCakeRaito

Raito:ThePenIsMightier777

Misa:LoveShineK2

Matsuda:NobodyLovesMeTT-TT

Watari:Ryuu'sMaidW

Aizawi:AfroDad1

Mogi:SpeechlessChef

Okay, now that thats over with, I can get on with what I was saying. Winners, I would like you to PM me with the bio of you/your OC in the story and I will be writing one with all of you as soon as I get those. So, please PM me, m'kay?

Nextly, if I don't get the names soon, I will write another story, until then I might not update. I have a English paper to write and she wants us to be...creative..? Naturally its about orpans named Mail and Mihael...Nate too. XD

I think that pretty much wraps it up. Until I get those names, see you!

-Madisyn


	38. Winner's Story

Alright, I've gotten names and such so I'll begin writing this.

Teh heh heh.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell is it dark?"

Mello had just awakened to find himself in a dark area next to what he thought was Matt. Maybe it was a stranger. Whoever it was, Mello knew that one, it was asleep, and two, it wasn't aware of the situation. "Oy, you. Get up." Mello growled, kicking them in the butt.

"Hmmn? What's going on, Mel?" Matt's tired voice greeted, "It's dark..."

"No duh dipshit."

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the...where are we?"

A cold voice answered, "The basement of the warehouse."

Chills ran up the young men's spines. "Wh-who are you?" Matt asked, trying to focus in the darkness.

"I am Shi." the girl paused, "And I would very much like it if you didn't kill my cat, Mello."

Mello looked around and spotted a cat next to his foot. "Why is it so dark, eh? Can't you turn on a light?" 

"I suppose. Hold on."

The lights flickered on, revealing a slim girl with long black hair. "Ah ha ha! I had you fooled there didn't I! Thought I was some murderer!" she laughed.

"Alright, what's going on?" Matt asked angrily.

"Well, I'm just one of the people trying to get closer to you guys! We're keeping you here until we can interview you!" Shi explained happily.

"Okaaaay. Can we just get the interview over with then?" Mello asked.

"'fraid not, Mello-Yellow. Gotta wait for the rest of the crew!"

"EMILY AND DRI ARE IN THE HOUSE! YEAH!"

"Emily! Please, we're being secretive!"

"Oh Dri, put that book away and come on." Emily said from behind a closed door.

"Hey, I'm in here guys!" Shi shouted.

"Coming!" the girl who was Dri called.

"EWA!" they both cried as they came into the basement, "IT'S THEM!"

"Oh gawd, fangirls?" Mello muttered.

"Maybe they'll let us do some...'fanservice'...hm?" Matt whispered into Mello's ear.

Mello glared at Matt, and he turned away pouting, "Baka..."

"Come on you two," Dri urged, "Up the stairs."

Matt and Mello got up and walked up the steep stair case. "So, who's going to interview us? You guys?" Mello questioned.

"Well there's me,Emily, Shi, and Cherri. Maybe she's brought Matsu."

"Matsuda!" Matt asked.

Mello glared at him, "Whose Matsuda, Matty? Someone I should know about?"

Matt laughed, "No, he's one of the task force members for L..."

"Cherri-san!" Emily shouted, "Matsu-sama!"

"Yep, they're here." Dri muttered, "You two should go over to those chairs."

They settled into the interview chairs and waited for the first interviewer. "Hm! It's my turn first, eh?" Emily's voice rang.

The lights flickered on above them and a camera shifted over to the area. "Alright, lets get this started!" Emily sat down happily, "First off, I'd like to ask you some personal questions, okay?"

"Sure." Matt answered.

"Do you think Mello would ever leave you for Near-face?"

Matt snorted. "Pffft. No."

"Would you, Mello?" 

"Of course not!" Mello shouted angrily.

"Alright. Next question. Do you approve of Raito-sama?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I think he's still the same person. But atleast he admited to killing people." Matt answered, sighing.

"Whatever makes L happy, I suppose." Mello murmured.

"Oh, I see. So, whats the strangest thing Matt has ever cooked for you, Mel?"

"Oh, that would probably be these eggs he made. Tried to be creative and put vanilla flavoring on them along with coating them in chocolate. It was gross."

"Uhm. Ew..I mean, how thoughtful!" Emily said nervously, "Next interviewer! Give Shi your full attention!"

Shi walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic. "Hello there everyone! Time to asks some more questions."

"First question. Matt, has Mello ever dressed in drag for you?"

Matt gazed at Mello for a moment. Mello's eyes were glaring at his, sharp like daggers. "Sorry Mel...but...yes. He has. It reminded me of Misa-Misa. He's cuter by far, though." Matt answered, smiling hopefully at Mello.

"Oh...kay...Mello! Be honest, are you jealous of the videogames?"

Mello looked uncomfortable. "I...uhm...well...slightly."

"I KNEW IT!" Matt shouted.

"We all knew it, Matt." Shi stated, "Anyway, last question from me. When did you first have feelings for eachother?"

"When I first met him." Matt yawned widely.

"I'd have to say that was after I met him, but when he first gave me his chocolate bar...back at Wammy's" Mello pondered.

"Right! Well, I'm done for now! Here's Cherri!"

Cheeri walked on stage, tugging Matsuda along. "Hi! I'm going to ask the questions now. I brought Matsu to help."

"Hello! Don't I know you two? L has mentioned you...I believe." Matsuda asked.

"Lets start, okay? Now, if you were to trade places with anyone you know, who would it be?"

Matt paused, "I don't know. If I HAD to, I'd probably become L. Then Mel would love me even more, am I right or am I right?"

"Matt, you're so dense sometimes. I'd become whoever Kira is. That way, I'd know and be able to find evidence against him." Mello explained.

Matt sighed, and the camera turned back to Cherri. "Okay, here's another one. Have you ever shot at Matt on purpose?"

Mello laughed, "Yes. But only because he scared me."

Matt sniffled, "Yeah, he crushed my DS too..."

"Matsu's turn. I know your both amazingly smart, so I'm going to ask you to answer this riddle: How many birth days does the average person have?" Matsuda asked.

"Uhm. Well, if you mean birthdays, then as long as they live..."Matt answered.

"Or it's one. He said it seperatly...so it's birth-day." Mello added.

"Correct! Mello's really smart, eh?"

"Yep! Now, last but not least, it's Dri!"

Dri walked on to the stage and smiled. "I'll be asking the last three questions!"

"Thank god, I'm practicaly DIEING over here." Mello muttered.

"Have you ever made a plush of the other?"

"No. I suck at sewing." Mello answered, crossing his arms.

"Urm...maybe?" Matt stuttered, "It...it was one time..."

"Uh, I'd like to know a few things when we get home" Mello growled.

"Back to questions! What's the weirdest place you've had sex in?" Dri questioned, smiling brightly.

"Uh, isn't that a big personal? Well..."

"Broom closet of this weird bar, hands down." Mello shouted slightly.

"Yeah, that place. Ew..." Matt shuddered.

"Riiiight. LAST QUESTION! Did you think about anything...perverted while you were here?"

"Of course not!" Matt laughed nervously, "We didn't bring back memories of that broom closet..."

"Uhm, no." Mello said raising an eyebrow, "Can we go now?"

"Yep!" Dri exclaimed.

Shi, Emily, and Cherri walked onto the stage, "THANKS FOR WATCHING!"

---------------------------------------------------

HOLY CRAP

I'm SO SO SO SORRY! 

Here it is!


	39. Random Conversations

Alright I'm sorry for the slow updates, but my computadora has been in limited usage.

Spanish, yes. :D

Ho-kay then here's the next story

It was the egg-filled holiday of Easter, and Mello was sitting next to Matt on the low sitting couch, sipping a cool beer. "This stuff is gross." Mello muttered, placing the can on the floor.

"Then why do you drink it?" Matt questioned.

"I dunno...to get hammered?"

Matt snorted, "Please, my sex isn't THAT bad."

Mello laughed, "I wasn't commenting on it. I was just saying."

"Hm." Matt mumbled, fiddling with the videogame in his hands, "Wanna share your chocolate bunny?'

"Sure."

Matt gasped jokingly, "S-seriously? Oh my gosh! MELLO'S SHARING HIS CHOCOLATE!"

The blonde was not amused, "Eat it before I change my mind."

"Alright, Alright...Hey, Mel?"

"What?"

"Nevermind...it's silly."

Mello stood up and glared down at the red-head. "You know I hate it when you do that." he growled.

"Sorry! Do...Do you miss the Wammy's sometimes?" Matt looked out the near by window at the large tree.

"Well, not the place. I miss the moments, however. That place was like Hell."

Matt snickered and gave Mello a smile. "Mello, I think your Hell would be being locked in a room with Near forever."

Mello shuddered. "Without chocolate too, of course." Matt added, as he reached for a bag of chips.

"I'm going to have nightmares now, thanks to you." Mello whimpered.

"Then I'll make sure you don't sleep tonight, Mel."

"Pervert."

Matt smiled at the name, "Thank you."

"NOT A COMPLIMENT."

Mello stomped over to the kitchen and snatched yet another chocolate bar. "So, wanna talk to me?" Matt asked, as he slinkered over.

"About what?" Mello questioned, as he took a bite.

"Stuff...like, what did you used to listen to at the Wammy's?"

"You know that already...I didn't. The only music I heard was techno, thanks to you." Mello laughed.

"Well, aren't you curious on what I listened to when you weren't around?" Matt purred.

"As long as it isn't classical music or anything intellegent...I won't be surprised."

"Ha ha, very funny Mel. No, I listened to...boy...bands..."

Mello choked slightly on his chocolate, "Please, please...PLEASE tell me it wasn't..."

"It was the Backstreet Boys." Matt smirked.

"Oh my gawd. No...no way. THAT, call me self-racial or whatever, but thats just...gay." Mello shuddered.

"Does the word, "Maddona," bring back memories, Mello?"

"Shut. Up. It was a PHASE." Mello growled.

Matt snickered. "I thought it was cute," he said as he went back on the couch, "Like a virgin...touched for the very first time..."

"Stoooop"

Mello smacked him over the head. "Owie...that hurt..." he whimpered.

"Then stop making fun of me." Mello swatted him again, "Bad, bad dog..."

"Oh yeah right. Just because I do crap for you, doesn't mean I'M the uke."

"Did I say you were...?"

"No, but...!"

"Then stop complaining."

Matt slouched on the couch, "Huuuhhhh..."

"Why are you talking 'bout the Wammy's today?" Mello asked, handing Matt a glass of tea.

"I dunno. I guess I just...wish we were still young..." he sighed.

"Well if we were still young, we couldn't do...things..." Mello coughed.

"Ah, you're right. Lets review those privilages, shall we?" Matt stated, grabbing Mello's gloved hand and dragged him away.

I'm all ghetto :D

Not updat'in and stuff.

Review my lazy...self...


	40. Caught, Much?

AAAAAAAH!

I'm so so sorry!

Phoenix Wright games...and work...

Baaad idea...

NEW STORY, OKAY?

Sorry sorry sorry

--

Mello decided that since Matt was off at some anime convention, he deserved a break too. Even though he was sick. So...he couldn't really...go anywhere...

"SHIT!" Mello growled loudly, kicking a pillow into the wall.

The outburst caused a mad fit of sneezes that sent him flying. Whimpering, he burrowed into the sheets. "Mmmmnh...I'm so booored."

What did Matt do when he was bored? Well, videogames, of course, but when he was tired of that...

"I know, I'll go see if Matt's on IM..."

Mello stumbled over to the laptop sitting on the floor. He plopped down and opened the window to the messenger. Sure enough, Matt was indeed on.

**MattLovesMello: Hey hun.**

Hun. Matt was so...predictably...cheesey.

**MelloLovesMatt: hey. colds suck arse.**

** MattLovesMello: Aw, its still bugging you?**

"No, it goes away in an hour or so...of course it is...idiot."

**MelloLovesMatt: YES :( and I'm all alone...damn.**

** MattLovesMello: I can come home if you want.**

** MelloLovesMatt: No. It'd make me feel bad. Stay.**

Besides, Matt had promised lots of chocolate when he returned.

**MattLovesMello: Okay. I'm done for today. It's 8 here. So, uhm...**

** MelloLovesMatt: What?**

** MattLovesMello:What are my chances for cyber :D?**

** MelloLovesMatt: I hate you. **

** MattLovesMello: Love ya, too...chocolate bear.**

** MelloLovesMatt: Uh, you were serious, weren't you?**

** MattLovesMello:...Maybe.**

Mello laughed. Matt was so geeky...

**MelloLovesMatt:Fine but you start.**

** MattLovesMello: Okay...uhm...I come into the bedroom and kiss you...**

** MelloLovesMatt:Jeevas, lame beginning. I grab your back pockets.**

** MattLovesMello: Shuddap :D I let out a moan and pull your face closer.**

** MelloLovesMatt: Hmmmn...I toss you onto the bed and put my hands down your shirt, then pull it off, while kissing you.**

** MattLovesMello: I unbutton your vest and slip my hands down the front of your pants.**

** MelloLovesMatt: I toss my vest aside and pin you down.**

"Mello-kun...?"

Mello typed a rushed 'BYE' and shut the laptop. "Mello-kun, are you in here? It's L.."

"..."

"Meeeeeello!" Raito's voice called.

"...I'm in here."

L poked his head in, "Mello-kun! Your face! It's so red! Are you alright?"

--

Teehee.

:D

CAUGHT IN THE ACT.


	41. Ohhh snap

Wow.

Evil!Matt is back. And he has a potty-mouth.

Poor poor Mello-kun.

--

"WHORE!"

Mello's eyes flew open at the sound of screeching. It was only about ten minutes ago that he had finally fallen asleep, and then...

Wait.

Was that...?

"MIHAEL FUCKING KEEHL, GET THE FUCK IN HERE."

Mello blinked. Matt...?

The door to the bedroom opened, revealing a panting Matt, who was holding a small square object. "Uhm, you wanted m-"

"YES. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS, MEL?"

"A square?"

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Besides the obvious, smartass."

Mello thought hard for a second. "Wait! I know, your memory...card...shit."

"And do you know WHY I can't open ANY of my SAVED GAMES?"

The blonde stood up and tried to comfort him, "I didn't mean too! I wanted to save my Animal Crossing game, and it wouldn't let me, and I thought-"

"YOU ERASED ALL OF THOSE GAMES FOR ANIMAL..CROSSING?!"

"I didn't know--!"

Matt slammed Mello back down onto the bed, "I SWEAR TO GOD MELLO. I'M REALLY TRYING NOT TO STRANGLE YOU."

"Epp..."

For a moment, only the sound of heavy breathing was heard.

"I'm going out."

Matt stalked out the door, leaving Mello, heart-beating wildly, on the bed.

"I'm so damn dead."

--TIME LAPSE-- :D

Grabbing his newly purchased box of cigarettes, the red head began walking back towards the house. There, on the kitchen counter, was a note.

_My Dear Matty, _

_ I'm sorry about the memory card, but the man said he might be able to get all the data back, and I left as soon as I could. Oh wait, the man at the store. Forgot to tell you. Anyway, I'm really sorry. Don't be as mad as hell when I get home, okay? I left a little something on the bed. I was saving it for your birthday, but I might as well give it to you now._

_ I'll be back around 4._

_ Mel_

Matt placed the striped paper back on the counter and walked into the bedroom. That bed, as he put some thought into it, was probably older than him, and a lot harder. Matt had to admit, he was pretty soft...maybe lifting weights instead of controllers would do some good...It was that moment, as his eyes scanned the bed, he saw a large-well, maybe medium sized-box.

The box was black, with a proud white bow on top. It was in the shape of a cube and made him think of the "?" boxes in Mario. Laughing at the thought of a mushroom popping out, he opened the lid of the box. Inside was a pile of papers labeled "L.A. Murder Cases" and under that was where Mello had written his name.

So this was the book he had been talking about.

Matt flipped the first page over and scanned it. "Geez, he made Naomi sound like his rip off. Leather...black...more leather."

Interested, he plopped down onto the bed and began reading.

--ANOTHER TIME LAPSE-- :D

Mello pratically skipped back into the apartment with the memory card in hand. But then he remembered he still had some of his pride to keep, and just kept it at a light-footed stroll. He swung open the door and began to call for Matt. "Oh Ma--OOF!"

Mello was knocked backwards slightly as hands wrapped around him. "I loved my present, Mel. I never knew you were that good!"

Mello felt his face get hot. "Matt, get off me so I can give you this thing back."

"Just set it on the table. I was hoping we could go out tonight."

Sighing, but happy, Mello did so, and remarked, "Maybe I should break these things more offen..."

--

Geez, I've been really busy latey, oh and HAPPY DEATH NOTE ANIME DAY.

I love Saturdays.

8D


	42. Sleepover

Whoa. Okay so, go spam this person with your love, pwease, because whoa.

LIEK BIG IDEA.

Draco-is-the-punk.

(goes to write happily)

--

Oh wait.

And, you, NoWaitAuthor. Your idea is calling to me.

(LOVELOVELOVE)

--

You know those days where you just want to whimper and curl up in the corner?

This was indeed one of those days.

Oh, before I get ahead of myself, I am Raito Yagami, boyfriend to the famous L-sama.

Yes L.

Yes I know that's utter irony, seeing as how I'm...actually WAS...Kira.

Kinky.

Well you see, he decided that it would be best if he had Matt and Mello over for a nice party in his...what? 52 floor hotel thing?

Anyway, I was hoping for a nice peaceful weekend. I didn't really expect Mello to come bursting into my bedroom screeching at me. That is, until Matt came to drag him out. Funny boy, that Matt. I went shopping with him once...

It was all going well around 7 o'clock. L had brought out the fondue...chocolate of course, and was happily dipping strawberrys. Mello was sitting on the couch next to Matt, who was currently beating Zelda (for the 20th time)...

_"Mello-kun, Matt-kun? What do you think we should do next?"_

_ Mello practically jumped over the couch. "How about spin the bottle?"_

_ Sighing, Matt shut his DS before turning to face Mello. " I'm not good enough?"_

_ Laughing, Mello cupped Matt's face. "Of course you are."_

_ I turned to face L, sticking my tounge out and making a disgusted face. He laughed and playfully shook a finger in my direction. "Be nice, Yagami-kun."_

_ "Yeah Yagami-kun, be nice" Mello snickered._

_ Matt held up an empty pop bottle. "Let's get on with it then."_

We all settled onto the floor. L went first.

_"I will have you know that I am indeed the oldest male figure here. I refuse to kiss my former Wammy house members. That will certainly make me feel like...well, a pedofile." L muttered._

_ Laughing, I watched as the bottle spun. "So if it lands on them, do they get...a hug?"_

_ "I believe that would be alright with me." _

_ The bottle landed on me however, and L leaned over, pecking me on the lips. I caught a whisper from Mello. "I will never get used to that, Matt, never."_

_ I took the bottle in hand, "My turn...kukuku..."_

_ Matt latched on to L, "He's scaring me again."_

_ "Raito, stop the evil laughter." _

_ I spun it, and it landed on..._

_ "Oh HELL no." Mello growled._

_ I faked a pout, "It'll make L happy, Mello..."_

_ Mello glanced at Matt, and then at me. "Fine."_

_ It was a quick meeting, and then Mello pulled away, " Tastes like Kira."_

_ Matt laughed and gave Mello a hug. "You'll live."_

_ I sniffled and turned away. "So cruel..."_

_ The window was right next to my sitting place, and it was in the range of the front door. There, at the main gate, was a large...well...I suppose it was small, but whatever it was...it was holding quite a lot of things._

I never would have guessed it was...

_ "Hey, isn't that Near? Was he invited?"_

_ L turned to face the window as well. "No, he wasn't. I explained to you, Yagami-kun, that this was an adult party. Near is too young."_

_ "Damn Near. Always ruining everything." Mello said, angrily._

_ "Now, now, Mello-kun. Watch it. Near is a gifted boy...I'm sure there is a good reason for this...inter-"_

_ The intercom sounded, "L...Near is at the front gate...with, er...some ITEMS..." Watari sounded disgruntled._

_ "Let him in, please. Guide him to room 17."_

_ "Understood, L...but if I may ask...has Near lost his mind?"_

_ L looked puzzled. "Not that I'm aware of."_

_ "I...I see. He should be knocking now."_

_ A knock on the door came at that moment. "Come in!" I called._

_ That recieved some glares from Mello and Matt...very nasty glares..._

_ Near opened the door...and in his hands..._

_ "L-sama, I hope you'll forgive me for not calling but..."_

_ "N-near...? Are those...?"_

_ "SEX TOYS?!" Matt and Mello cried in disgusted usion._

I fucking kid you not. Near was at the door, with those...gah...I'm getting sick just thinking about it. I hate those kids.

_"Well, I told Geovanni that you were having an adult party, so he ran out and got me some toys to play with so I could come." Near smiled proudly._

_ L blinked, open-mouthed. "Near. I understand you feel left out, but when I say it's a 'adult' party, that means we talk about adult things. N-not...do...adult things."_

Nice word choice there, L. My Kira...

_Near sniffled as L led him out the door. "I'm going to have Watari take Near-kun back to the SPK. Please stay here and watch Yagami-kun, Mello." L ordered._

_ "I'm not three you know." I huffed._

_ Turning around I met the eyes of the other two people in the room. _

_ "What say we have some fun with Yagami...eh, Mel?"_

_ "What say...what say..." Mello cackled._

_--_

_LAWL._

_Poor Raito's gonna get raped._

_Or worst._

_XDD_


	43. Matt Wright: Ace Gamer

So.

I'm bad.

PHOENIX WRIGHT ABSORBS YOUR LIFE LIKE NO OTHER.

I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY.

--

Matt was completely and utterly FUMING.

Here he is, in all his mismatched glory, ALONE on a Friday night, because his boyfriend is off conversing with his so-called rivial.

You see, Mello suddenly had an ephithany. Why was he mad at Near? All that anger he held inside was eating away his heart...why let Near win him over mentally? So, when Near called and asked shyly if Mello would help him with a case this weekend, Mello agreed.

Matt could've sworn Near fainted.

Friday night and Mello's off with fucking Near.

FUCKING Near!

No, that's probably what he's doing; fucking Near.

Matt shook his head. Mello...he would trust Mello with his life...so he could trust him with Near.

Yes, that was true.

But Matt was still lonely.

How he loathed Near.

Lucky.

Deciding that the self-pity thing would get him nowhere, Matt began playing his DS.

Hm.

You know, Edgeworth...

You're a lot like Mello.

Matt imagined a situtation...between Matt Wright...and Mello Edgeworth...

_"Objection!"_

_ "What the hell are you trying to say, Wright? That L...the man I took as my father...was murdered by...LIGHT VON KARMA?!"_

_ "That's exactly what I'm getting at, Edgeworth."_

_ "Judge, I do think the defence has lost their mind! Declare Mello Edgeworth guilty!"_

_ "Objection! Von Karma, what evidence do you have declaring you WEREN'T at the scene of the crime?"_

_ "Nngh...!"_

Matt laughed to himself. Lawyercest afterwards, of course...

Time to try something else BEFORE he starts developing an erection.

Plopping down on the couch, Matt flipped on the televison. He placed a lone chocolate bar next to him. "So, Mel. What do you feel like watching?"

Mimicing Mello's voice and moving the chocolate bar, he replied, "_Not your videogames, that's for sure!"_

"Fine, fine. Well, how about a movie?"

_"Okay, but no anime...how about 'Seven'?"_

Matt sighed, "But we ALWAYS watch that one...why not 'Brokeback Moun-'"

_"You just think the actors are cute! That's why you watch it! For the gay guys!"_

Growling, Matt unwrapped the chocolate bar and bit the tip off. "Geez, what a grouch..."

Matt snuggled back on the couch. Slowly but surely he dosed off, clutching an empty chocolate wrapper...

--

_Matt's eyes opened and he jumped back. Mello was glaring down at him. _

_ Only it wasn't "Mello". This Mello was wearing a cravat...and a pink suit._

_ "..."_

_ "Well Wright, it appears someone didn't sleep very well last night."_

_ Did Mello just call him...Wright?_

_ "Mel, what's going on?"_

_ Mello sighed, "Wright, I told you not to call me that. It's Edgeworth."_

_ Matt noticed the blush growing on "Edgeworth's" face and chuckled. "Alright then, Edgeworth."_

_ Boy oh boy, doesn't anyone ELSE notice the unresolved sexual tension?_

_ "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be heading home. Goodb-" _

_ Matt interupped him, "Hey Edgeworth, can you give me a lift home?"_

_ The question caught Mello off guard. "Wuh-well...I s-suppose. But don't get used to it."_

_ "Thanks Mel!"_

_ "What was that?"_

_ "Thanks Edgeworth..."_

_ "That's what I thought...now, I have to ask...are you planning on attending Matsuda Gumshoe's birthday party? I hear Sayu Byrde is having it tonight..."_

_ Was...he asking me out?_

_ "Well, I suppose I am. Was that an invitation to come with...?"_

_ "Maybe. But I don't think Misa von Karma will be happy to see you with me. After all, you put Light in jail..._

_ And I know your usual helper's have retired to their hometown for the next five months. I promise you, we won't look...bad..."_

_ Matt stopped walking and stared straight into Mello's eyes. Worried, Mello put a hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright, Wright?"_

_ Matt smiled, "It's wonderful..." and pressed his lips into Mello's._

_ After he broke the kiss, Mello let out a startled squeek. "W-wright! Wuh-What do you thin-...what WERE you thinking, I mean rea-"_

_ "Oh, shut it Mel. You wanted me to. Admit it."_

_ "Mmmnh. The prosecution...has no further objections...But they would like to make a request..."_

_ "And that is...?"_

_ "That the defence allows us to move somewhere...private...before proceeding."_

_ "Request accepted."_

_ "Thank you, Matt."_

_--_

In the real world, Matt opened his eyes, expecting to find Mello there.

No Mello yet.

But, before he forgets. He MUST mention to Mello about how adorable he would look in a cravat...


End file.
